Fated to You
by Scarlet Yoon
Summary: Takdir seolah mempermainkan Kuroko Tetsuna saat ia kembali dihadapkan dengan masa lalu yang berusaha dihindarinya selama tiga tahun ini, Akashi Seijuro. Akankah pertahanannya runtuh dan ia kembali jatuh dalam pesona pemuda itu? Akaxfem!Kuro
1. Prolog

Angin musim semi berhembus hangat menerpanya. Ia merapikan rambut biru panjangnya yang tertiup angin, memandang takjub kelopak-kelopak merah muda yang beterbangan di udara. Pemandangan yang tiap tahun ia jumpai, namun selalu berhasil membuatnya terpana.

"Cantik..." bisiknya lirih. Senyum terukir di bibirnya.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama ia memasuki dunia perkuliahan. Kegiatan perkuliahan sudah dimulai sejak sebulan lalu, namun karena suatu hal ia baru bisa menginjakkan kakinya sekarang.

Awalnya ia ragu untuk memilih universitas ini, namun melihat Sakura membuat hatinya tenang. Mungkin ini memang awal yang bagus untuknya—setidaknya ia pikir begitu, sampai sebuah suara menyapanya dan membuatnya harus berpikir ulang.

"Tetsuna...?"

Senyum luntur dari wajahnya. Jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak ketika ia mendapati sesosok pemuda yang berdiri tak jauh di depannya. Ia menatap tak percaya pemuda bersurai merah yang balik menatapnya terpaku.

"Akashi-kun..."

Dan ia menyesali pilihannya saat itu juga.

.

.

Fated to You

Romance/Drama/Hurt

Akashi x Fem!Kuroko

Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

DLDR!

.

.

Prolog

.

.

Kenapa... kenapa dia bisa ada di sini?

Ini di luar perhitungannya.

Akashi Seijuro, kapten tim basket Teiko dan salah satu anggota Generasi Keajaiban. Tiga tahun berlalu sejak terakhir kali ia melihat pemuda itu, lebih tepatnya sejak hari kelulusan mereka di SMP Teiko. Setelahnya semua anggota Generasi Keajaiban melanjutkan sekolah di SMA yang berbeda, termasuk Akashi yang memasuki SMA Rakuzan di Kyoto.

Ia sendiri memilih untuk bersekolah di Seirin dan menjalani kehidupan SMA-nya dengan tenang. Melupakan teman-temannya, melupakan basket, melupakan Akashi...

Dadanya berdenyut nyeri. Ia mengernyit.

 _"Stop!"_

Tersentak, Kuroko membuka mata dan menghentikan gesekannya pada violin yang tengah ia mainkan. Di depannya seorang wanita tengah memandangnya dengan dahi berkerut dan raut tak puas.

"Sudah tiga kali kau melakukan kesalahan, Kuroko-chan. Aku tak berpikir lagu ini terlalu sulit untukmu."

Kuroko menunduk.

Kahoko Hino, wanita itu, menghela nafas. "Entah kenapa ini mengingatkanku pada awal aku melatihmu saat kau baru memasuki SMA. Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

Kuroko menurunkan _bow_ -nya, memegangnya erat. "Maaf."

Suara decitan kursi terdengar. Selanjutnya ia mendongak ketika sebuah tepukan mendarat kepalanya. Hino berdiri di depannya, menatapnya serius.

"Emosi yang tak penting tidak diperlukan dalam permainan, Kuroko-chan. Kecuali kau bisa mengubahnya menjadi senjatamu, oke?"

Kuroko yang menyadari kesalahannya hanya mengangguk. "Aku mengerti, _sensei."_

"Bagus. Aku berharap banyak padamu." Wanita itu tersenyum lembut. "Baiklah, hari ini cukup sampai di sini. Sampai jumpa besok lusa di mata kuliah jam pertama."

Kuroko memandang Hino _sensei_ yang perlahan menghilang di balik pintu, sebelum kemudian merapikan violin beserta buku partiturnya dan bergegas keluar dari ruang musik. Ia berhenti di depan pintu yang tertutup, mendesah pelan.

Fakultas Musik adalah pilihan utamanya ketika memasuki universitas ini, tepatnya jurusan Violin. Ia telah belajar bermain violin sejak usia 6 tahun, saat yang sama ketika ia mengenal basket dan menggelutinya sebagai hobi. Berbagai macam kompetisi violin telah ia ikuti, bahkan banyak diantaranya berhasil ia menangkan. Orang-orang menyebutnya jenius. Namanya terangkat dan ia menjadi violinis muda yang diperhitungkan.

Roda takdir mulai berputar saat ia menginjakan kaki di SMP. Ia bertemu dengannya. Sosok yang membuatnya jatuh cinta pada basket. Sosok yang pernah membuatnya berdebar-debar.

Akashi Seijuro. Cinta pertamanya.

Mengikuti pemuda itu, ia mendaftarkan diri sebagai manajer klub basket Teiko. Ia pun memutuskan untuk berhenti bermain violin sejenak agar dapat fokus membantu tim. Tidak berhenti sepenuhnya memang, karena ia selalu menyempatkan diri untuk berlatih setiap malam seusai kegiatan klub. Bagaimana pun ia tak ingin kemampuannya menurun meski ia tak lagi mengikuti kompetisi sejak saat itu.

Semua berjalan dengan lancar. Setiap waktu terasa menyenangkan. Ia mendapatkan banyak teman baru yang baik, termasuk Akashi yang hanya bisa ia perhatikan dan kagumi secara diam-diam.

 _All seems perfect._

Hingga menjelang kelulusan, semuanya berubah.

Ia memutuskan melanjutkan SMA di Seirin dan kembali fokus bermain violin. Selama tiga tahun ia berusaha menghindari basket. Melihat bola bundar berwarna oranye itu selalu mengingatkannya pada Akashi, membuat dadanya sesak. Ia juga memutus kontak dengan semua anggota tim.

Ia terus bermain violin. Kevakumannya di dunia itu seakan menjadi hal yang tak berarti dengan piala dan penghargaan yang berturut-turut ia menangkan. Panggung internasional bahkan berhasil dijamahnya, membuat beberapa beasiswa dari sekolah musik luar negeri datang membanjiri. Namun ia menolak, dan lebih memilih beasiswa yang ditawarkan Tokyo University.

Banyak yang menyayangkannya, termasuk guru violinnya yang merupakan dosen musik di univeritas itu, Hino _sensei_. Tapi ia berusaha menghiraukannya. Bagaimana pun ia memiliki alasan tersendiri atas keputusannya.

Meski kini keraguan dan penyesalan mulai merambat.

Setelah terlambat masuk sebulan dikarenakan kompetisi di Italia yang diikutinya, ia tak menyangka orang pertama yang akan ia temui saat menginjakan kaki di kampus adalah orang yang paling dihindarinya.

Mata Kuroko meredup. "Akashi-kun..."

.

.

.

TBC/END(?)


	2. The Reunion

_Hari sudah sore. Matahari perlahan tenggelam, menyisakan semburat jingga indah yang memenuhi langit._

 _Ia berjalan dengan langkah ringan menyusuri jalan yang mulai sepi. Kotak violin berada di genggamannya. Sesekali ia menyenandungkan lagu yang baru saja dipelajarinya—tersenyum ketika nada-nada indah itu memenuhi dirinya._

 _Ia dalam perjalanan pulang dari les violinnya._ Sensei _tak bisa datang ke rumahnya hari ini karena harus menjaga anaknya yang sakit, sehingga ia berinisiatif untuk mendatangi rumah beliau yang terletak tidak begitu jauh dari kediamannya. Ia sedang bersemangat menggesek violinnya dan ia tidak ingin tertinggal satu latihan pun._

 _ **Duk. Duk. Duk.**_

 _Eoh?_

 _Bibirnya berhenti bersenandung ketika sebuah suara yang terdengar seperti pantulan bola mengusik pendengarannya. Ia menoleh ke sebuah lapangan basket di taman yang tengah dilewatinya. Untuk sesaat ia terpana melihat surai merah yang tampak berkilauan terkena cahaya senja. Surai milik seorang anak laki-laki yang bergerak lincah dengan bola di tangannya._

 _Tanpa sadar ia menghentikan langkahnya dan memandang bocah itu tak berkedip. Bocah yang tampak seumuran dengannya itu tengah bermain basket seorang diri, berkali-kali tersenyum puas ketika bola yang dilemparnya berhasil memasuki ring._

 _Entah berapa menit berlalu, ia tak menghitungnya. Hingga saat kedua iris merah itu bertubrukan dengan iris birunya, ia terperanjat. Sensasi hangat dengan cepat menjalar di wajahnya._

 _Mengabaikan bocah yang hendak membuka mulutnya, ia berlari kencang._

.

.

Fated to You

Romance/Drama/Hurt

Akashi x Fem!Kuroko

Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

DLDR!

.

.

CHAPTER 1

.

.

Bunyi alarm berdering nyaring memenuhi sebuah kamar sederhana bernuansa _soft blue_ , membangunkan Kuroko yang perlahan membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Ia mengerjap, memandang tanpa ekspresi langit-langit kamar. Sensasi aneh menyelimuti dadanya. Sensasi yang sama ketika sepasang mata _crimson_ milik bocah dengan warna rambut senada menatapnya.

Mata Kuroko meredup, sebelum kemudian ia tersenyum getir. Apa ia terlalu memikirkan Akashi hingga memimpikan pemuda itu?

Ia melirik jam yang menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi sekilas, sebelum kemudian bangkit dan mematikan alarm. Ia terduduk di kasurnya, termenung.

Mau tak mau ingatannya kembali pada pertemuan pertamanya dengan Akashi. Ia yang saat itu terlalu malu langsung kabur begitu Akashi kecil mermegokinya tengah memperhatikannya. Namun keesokan harinya—entah setan apa yang merasukinya, ia mendapati dirinya kembali berdiri di pinggir lapangan dan menonton anak laki-laki itu.

Bedanya kali ini adalah ia terpaku saat sepasang mata berwarna merah itu berhasil memerangkapnya. Ia tidak bisa bergerak, bahkan saat anak itu mendekat dan mengulurkan tangannya, tersenyum manis.

" _Mau bermain bersama?"_

Singkat kata mereka berkenalan dan berteman. _Sensei_ tidak pernah lagi datang ke rumahnya untuk mengajar violin, karena sekarang ia yang akan mendatangi beliau. Setiap pulang les ia selalu mampir ke lapangan basket untuk bermain bersama Akashi. Permainannya buruk namun Akashi dengan sabar mengajarinya.

Basket pun menjadi kesukaannya selain musik.

Namun hari-hari menyenangkan itu berakhir ketika suatu hari ia tak menemukan Akashi di lapangan basket seperti biasanya. Ia berpikir Akashi sedang sibuk atau sakit. Tapi hal itu terus berlanjut pada hari-hari berikutnya. Akashi tidak pernah terlihat lagi.

Pertemuan mereka selanjutnya adalah di SMP Teiko, di mana ia harus menelan kenyataan pahit karena Akashi sama sekali tidak mengingatnya. Meski begitu ia tetap mencoba mendekati pemuda itu dan berteman dengannya.

Hingga... kesalahan fatal itu terjadi.

Kuroko menunduk, merasakan dadanya perih setiap ingatan itu berputar di kepalanya bak kaset rusak. Tiga tahun sudah berlalu dan rasa ini masih menghantuinya. Pertemuannya kembali dengan Akashi dua minggu lalu hanya semakin memperburuknya. Beruntung ia tidak pernah melihat pemuda bersurai merah itu lagi di kampus.

Yah, kita berharap saja keberuntungannya itu berlangsung lama.

Mendesah, ia segera bergegas dan bersiap untuk kuliah paginya.

..

..

..

Kuroko tidak menyangka keberuntungannya akan berakhir secepat ini.

Ia dalam perjalanan ke ruang musik ketika suara lengkingan yang entah kenapa membawa firasat buruk menyapa telinganya. Belum sempat ia bereaksi, sepasang tangan sudah menggandeng lengannya dan sekarang ia hanya dapat menyembunyikan kekagetannya sambil menatap datar gadis bersurai _pink_ yang mulai berceloteh riang dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Astaga, astaga! Kukira Akashi-kun berbohong saat dia mengatakan bertemu denganmu di sini! Kyaaaa, aku senang sekali bisa melihatmu lagi, Tetsu-chan! Kau berhutang banyak cerita denganku!"

Kuroko tersenyum tipis. Bohong jika ia mengatakan dirinya tak senang bertemu dengan Momoi. Bagaimanapun gadis itu adalah satu-satunya teman perempuan sekaligus sahabat yang pernah ia miliki. Ia sempat menyesal ketika memutuskan hubungan mereka dulu.

"Ayo, ayo! Yang lain pasti akan kaget melihatmu! Apalagi Dai-chan! Hihi... aku tidak sabar melihat wajahnya!"

Tanpa sadar Kuroko mengerutkan dahinya saat Momoi menyeretnya keluar gedung. Yang lain...? Dai-chan...? Siapa lagi yang berkuliah di sini selain Akashi dan Momoi?

"Tunggu, Momoi-san... Apa maksudmu? Mau ke mana kita?"

"Tentu saja _gym!"_ Momoi menjawab dengan semangat. "Semuanya harus bertemu denganmu!"

"Semua...?"

"Hmm! Dai-chan, Ki-chan, Mukkun, Midorin dan Akashi-kun! Mereka semua berkuliah di sini dan mengikuti klub basket bersama seperti dulu! Bukankah itu hebat?!"

Otak Kuroko mendadak _blank_. Untuk sesaat ia tidak dapat berpikir dan hanya diam membiarkan Momoi membawanya. Namun langkahnya mulai terasa berat ketika mereka mendekati _gym_. Otaknya yang sudah kembali berfungsi segera mengirim sinyal-sinyal bahaya. Tidak... ia belum siap untuk bertemu lagi dengan Akashi...

"Momoi-san, aku harus kembali—"

"Tidak, tidak, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu kabur, Tetsu-chan! Ah, Midorima-kun!"

Sesosok pemuda tinggi bersurai hijau yang berdiri di depan pintu masuk _gym_ menoleh. Jari-jari tangannya yang berbalut perban bergerak memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya, sementara tangannya yang lain memegang kotak tisu yang Kuroko yakini sebagai _lucky item_ hari ini. Ia dapat melihat kedua mata pemuda itu yang menyipit saat mereka bertemu pandang.

"Momoi dan... Kuroko?"

Kuroko menyapa pemuda itu sopan saat jarak mereka telah dekat. "Apa kabar, Midorima-kun."

Midorima terdiam dan memandangnya lekat, tampak masih mencerna apa yang tengah terjadi. Sedetik kemudian ia berdehem. "Aku telah mendengarnya dari Akashi, tapi sungguh mengejutkan melihatmu benar-benar ada di sini, Kuroko. Bukan berarti aku senang bertemu denganmu _nanodayo."_

Kuroko mengangguk melihat ke- _tsundere_ -an Midorima yang tidak berubah. "Senang juga bertemu denganmu, Midorima-kun."

Momoi tersenyum lebar. "Apa semuanya ada di dalam?"

"Ya, kebetulan siang ini kami tidak ada kuliah."

Momoi kembali menyeretnya memasuki _gym_ dan ia hanya dapat menutup matanya pasrah ketika gadis itu berteriak lantang.

" _Minna,_ lihat siapa yang kubawa!"

Suasana _gym_ mendadak hening, menyisakan suara bola yang memantul ke luar lapangan. Kuroko bisa merasakan semua perhatian yang mengarah kepadanya. Ia pun membuka mata perlahan, menemukan wajah-wajah familiar yang sudah lama tak dilihatnya.

"Tetsu."

"Kuro-chin."

"Kurokocchi~!"

Ia tersentak mundur ke belakang saat sesosok tinggi bersurai kuning menubruknya dan memeluknya erat. "Kau benar-benar Kurokocchi!"

"Kise-kun..."

"Kau jahat sekali mengganti nomormu dan tidak pernah menghubungiku _-ssu!"_

"Maaf..."

Kuroko tak bisa berkutik dan hanya terdiam pasrah mendengar rengekan Kise. Dalam hati ia bersyukur saat Aomine mendekat dan menarik kasar baju pemuda berambut kuning itu.

"Oi! Lepaskan atau kau akan membunuh Tetsu."

"Aominecchi!" protes Kise tak terima.

Aomine mengabaikannya. Kuroko kini mengawasi pemuda berkulit tan yang memandangnya seraya menyeringai. "Aomine-kun."

"Yo, Tetsu. Lama tak jumpa. Bagaimana Seirin?"

Aomine adalah satu-satunya anggota Generasi Keajaiban yang pernah ditemuinya sejak memasuki SMA, itu pun karena ketidaksengajaan saat ia bersama teman-temannya mengunjungi festival sekolah Touo Gakuen _._ Ia masih ingat jelas kelas Aomine yang mengadakan _maid cafe_ dan laki-laki itu yang menyapanya sangar dalam kostum pelayan.

"Lebih menyenangkan dari yang kukira," jawabnya datar.

"Ehh, jadi kau melanjutkan ke Seirin, Kuro-chin?" timpal Murasakibara yang entah sejak kapan sudah menjulang di depannya. Sekantong besar _snack_ bertengger di tangannya seperti biasa. Kise ikut menyahuti antusias.

"Benarkah, Kurokocchi? Sekolahku sudah beberapa kali menghadapi Seirin! Tim basket mereka lumayan kuat _-ssu,_ terutama Kagamicchi!"

"Yah, kami juga sempat kewalahan menghadapi mereka. Sayang sekali mereka tidak pernah melewati semi final," sahut Midorima.

"Itu karena mereka tidak memiliki Kurokocchi sebagai manajer mereka _-ssu!"_ seru Kise riang seraya melingkarkan lengannya di bahu Kuroko. "Neee Kurokocchi, kenapa kau tidak bergabung dengan tim basket Seirin?"

Kuroko terdiam sejenak. Ia merasa sepasang mata tengah mengawasinya lekat. "Tidak ada alasan khusus."

"Heh, benarkah?" Aomine mengangkat alis.

"Hmmmmmm~" Kise dan Momoi memandangnya dengan mata menyipit. Midorima membenarkan letak kacamatanya, tampak tak peduli namun matanya melirik ke arahnya. Sementara Murasakibara menggumam di sela-sela kegiatan mengunyah _snack_ -nya.

"Hmm, Kuro-chin tak pandai berbohong ne~"

Suasana menjadi tak enak dengan mata-mata yang kini tambah menatapnya penasaran. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja Kuroko merasa terpojok. Beruntung sebuah suara menginterupsi dan menyelamatkannya.

"Cukup sampai disitu. Kalian membuat Tetsuna tidak nyaman."

Kuroko dapat merasakan tubuhnya yang mendadak menegang. Perlahan ia mengalihkan pandangan pada sosok yang berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Pemuda dengan rambut merah menyala, serta sepasang mata heterokromatik yang mampu menghinoptis siapa pun. Aura intimidasi menguar di sekeliling pemuda itu, membuat semua yang ada di sana langsung mengkerut.

Akashi Seijuro berhenti di depannya, menatapnya, dan Kuroko baru sadar jika sedari tadi ia menahan nafasnya. Dalam hati ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang masih begitu terpengaruh oleh pemuda itu kendati bertahun-tahun telah terlewati.

"Aka-chin..." gumam Murasakibara.

Aomine mendecih.

"Ne, ne, Akashicchi, tidakkah kau penasaran?" Berusaha mencairkan suasana, Kise tertawa dan dengan nekat beralih merangkul bahu Akashi.

"Sekalipun iya, kurasa itu bukan urusan kita untuk mencampurinya. Dan Ryouta, singkirkan tanganmu dariku."

Kise mem- _pout_ -kan bibirnya, namun dengan patuh segera melepaskan tangannya. _Well,_ dia tidak mau menjadi korban dari gunting Akashi hari ini.

"Daripada itu, kenapa tidak kita ajak Tetsuna makan siang bersama? Aku yakin kalian ingin mengobrol banyak dengannya." Akashi masih menatapnya, membuat Kuroko tak memiliki pilihan lain selain berusaha membalas tenang tatapan yang seakan menembus melihat dirinya.

"Ide bagus- _ssu!"_

"Tentu saja harus, kan."

"Tetsu-chan, pokoknya kau harus ikut!"

"Mmmm, aku mau makan siang dengan Kuro-chin~"

"Kurasa lebih ramai lebih bagus. Bu-bukan berarti aku ingin makan denganmu _nanodayo_."

"Bagaimana, Tetsuna?"

Mata dan suara itu penuh dengan keabsolutan, menunujukkan bahwa tak ada satu celahpun untuk dirinya menolak keinginan sang _emperor_. Sadar bahwa ia tak punya pilihan lain, ia pun mengangguk.

"Baiklah."

..

..

..

Tak ada yang berubah, pikir Kuroko, merasakan rindu yang tiba-tiba menyeruak di dadanya. Pemandangan di depannya mengingatkannya pada masa-masa polos mereka di Teiko dulu. Momoi yang selalu antusias dan mengajaknya berbicara—yang hanya ia tanggapi singkat, Kise dan Aomine yang berisik memperdebatkan hal tidak penting, Murasakibara yang begitu tersedot dengan makanannya hingga tak memperdulikan yang lain, Midorima yang makan dengan kalem dan penuh khidmat—sesekali menegur cara makan Murasakibara sambil berusaha sekuat tenaga menghiraukan keberisikan Kise dan Aomine, serta Akashi yang tenang dan mengawasi semua dari singgasananya.

Melihatnya sekarang entah kenapa membuatnya sedikit bernostalgia.

"Aku tak menyangka Kurokocchi bermain alat musik! Kau harus bermain untuk kami lain kali- _ssu!"_ seru Kise begitu mereka berbicara tentang jurusan masing-masing.

"Benar, benar, aku ingin melihat Tetsu-chan bermain!" tambah Momoi semangat. Yang lain ikut mengangguk setuju.

"Ide yang bagus," Midorima berdehem.

"Kau lebih baik tidak membuat kami kecewa, Tetsu!" Aomine menyeringai seperti biasa. Di sebelahnya Murasakibara hanya menggumam tak jelas dengan mulut penuh makanan, sementara Akashi tidak berkomentar—meski Kuroko sadar sepasang mata heterokromatik itu tak pernah lepas darinya barang sedetik pun.

Berusaha meredam kegugupannya di bawah tatapan Akashi, ia menjawab, "Tentu saja."

Percakapan selanjutnya diisi seputar dunia perkuliahan mereka yang baru. Kuroko masih tak mengira Aomine berakhir di Fakultas Teknik. Ia pikir Aomine akan mengejar karir sebagai pemain basket pro dengan pergi belajar ke Amerika, namun pemuda berambut _navy_ itu dengan enteng menjelaskan bahwa dia juga butuh keahlian lain selain basket. Yang terpenting adalah dia masih bermain basket sekarang dan itu sudah cukup. Kuroko hanya dapat mengangguk mendengarnya, tak menyangka akhirnya Aomine dapat berpikir dewasa. Yah, selain hal-hal kotor yang memang selalu melekat di kepalanya tentu saja.

Sedangkan untuk Kise, Kuroko tidak begitu terkejut mendengarnya memilih Fakultas Seni dengan Seni Akting sebagai jurusannya. Begitu juga dengan yang lain, seperti Momoi yang mengambil jurusan Jurnalistik, Midorima yang dengan kepintarannya berhasil masuk Fakultas Kedokteran, serta Akashi yang sudah pasti memilih Fakultas Ekonomi guna mewarisi kerajaan bisnis ayahnya, diikuti Murasakibara yang bergumam ingin membuka bisnis makanan.

Semua bergerak menuju masa depan dengan pilihan masing-masing. Tapi meskipun begitu mereka masih berkomitmen untuk menjaga hubungan persahabatan mereka, membuat Kuroko sedikit tercubit. Apa sekarang ia berharap dapat kembali setelah sempat meninggalkan mereka begitu saja?

..

..

..

Kuliah terakhir selesai setengah jam yang lalu, dan kini Kuroko mendapati dirinya duduk di bangku sebuah taman yang selalu dilewatinya setiap berangkat dan pulang dari kampus. Tak ada hal spesial yang ia lakukan—hanya diam menikmati hembusan angin sambil mengamati anak-anak kecil bermain. Taman tampak ramai sore itu dengan para remaja yang mampir sepulang sekolah, orang dewasa yang membawa anak atau hewan peliharaan mereka, hingga lansia yang hanya duduk menikmati sore di bangku taman.

Kuroko menunduk menatap sepatu ketsnya. Hatinya terasa tak menentu mengingat makan siang tadi. Bertemu teman-teman mantan setimnya—bahkan satu kampus dengan mereka—merupakan hal yang sungguh terjadi di luar dugaannya.

Mendadak semua usahanya untuk menghindari mereka selama tiga tahun ini terasa sia-sia. Hatinya yang telah ia tata sedemikian rupa mulai berserakan tak tentu arah ketika sepasang mata heterokromatik itu menatapnya.

Sekarang, apa yang akan ia lakukan?

Pandangan matanya kemudian jatuh pada kotak violin di sebelahnya. Senyum tipis terbentuk di bibirnya sementara tangannya bergerak membuka kotak panjang berwarna _maroon_ itu. Hanya violinlah yang mampu menenangkan hatinya saat ini.

Memejamkan mata, ia menggerakkan jari-jari lentiknya yang memegang _bow_ lembut hingga nada-nada lirih nan panjang mengalun di telinganya. Ia tersenyum dalam hati menyadari lagu yang dimainkannya. _Ave Maria_ , lagu yang ia mainkan di kompetisi pertamanya 12 tahun lalu. Memainkannya selalu mengingatkannya akan hari itu, membuat hatinya hangat.

Bagaikan sihir, kegelisahan di hatinya perlahan tersapu seiring dengan nada yang menembus dan merasuk ke jiwanya. Gelombang tak kasat mata seakan menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya, memenuhinya dengan gelenyar familiar yang selalu ia rasakan setiap memainkan violin. Bahkan ketika lagu berakhir, ia masih setia memejamkan mata, meresapi sisa-sisa perasaan di dadanya.

Namun, suara tepuk tangan yang selanjutnya terdengar membuatnya terperanjat. Kuroko membuka mata, merasakan wajahnya yang memanas mendapati kerumunan orang kini telah mengelilinginya. Ia begitu terhisap dalam dunianya sendiri hingga melupakan fakta bahwa kini ia tengah berada di tempat umum.

Ia berusaha mempertahankan _poker face-_ nya ketika dua anak kecil menghampirinya dengan wajah berseri-seri.

" _Nee-san, nee-san,_ kau terlihat cantik sekali saat memainkannya!"

"Ayo mainkan lagi!"

Kuroko memandang ragu dua anak yang kini menarik-narik roknya. _"Ano..."_ Ia mencoba untuk menolak, namun kemudian anak-anak lain ikut keluar dari kerumunan dan berlari ke arahnya, memohonnya untuk bermain.

" _Nee-san,_ mainkan lagu untuk kami!"

"Iya, iya, kami ingin mendengarnya!"

Kuroko memperhatikan satu-persatu wajah polos yang menatapnya penuh harap sebelum kemudian mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil. "Baiklah. Tapi hanya satu lagu, mengerti?" tawarnya. Anak-anak bersorak senang.

Menghela nafas, Kuroko berdiri dari bangkunya. Ia berusaha memikirkan lagu yang akan dimainkannya ketika tangannya yang memegang _bow_ bergerak menggesek senar dengan sendirinya, menciptakan nada-nada riang bertempo cepat. _Gavotte,_ batin Kuroko. _Lagu yang bagus,_ tambahnya seraya melanjutkan permainan.

Semua memandangnya terkesima, termasuk anak-anak yang kini mendongak dan menatapnya dengan mata berbinar-binar. Sosok yang berdiri anggun, nada-nada yang melantun sempurna tanpa cacat, serta perasaan yang mengalir dalam permainan itu sendiri membuat siapa pun yang melihatnya serasa terhisap. Mereka bahkan butuh beberapa detik untuk menyadari jika lagu telah berakhir sebelum berebutan memberikan tepuk tangan.

Kuroko menurunkan violinnya, tersenyum lalu membungkuk.

Ketika kerumunan akhirnya bubar, ia berbalik untuk memasukkan kembali violinnya ke dalam kotak. Namun suara langkah kaki ditambah sebuah tepuk tangan kecil menghentikannya.

"Permainan yang sangat bagus, Tetsuna."

Suara ini...

Kuroko menoleh, mendapati sosok yang berada di urutan terakhir dalam daftar orang yang ingin ia temui berjalan menghampirinya.

"Akashi-kun..."

Pemuda bersurai merah itu berhenti di depannya. Untuk sesaat mereka saling bertatapan. Sepasang manik biru bertemu dengan merah dan kuning. Berusaha mengendalikan jantungnya yang mulai berdetak liar, Kuroko membuka mulutnya.

"Apa yang Akashi-kun lakukan di sini?"

Akashi memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana. "Aku melihatmu bermain dalam perjalanan pulang, jadi kuputuskan untuk menonton sebentar. Tak kusangka kau benar-benar bermain dengan bagus, Tetsuna."

"Terimakasih," ucap Kuroko lirih.

Akashi tersenyum, lalu memperhatikan violin di tangannya. "Apa kau sudah selesai?"

Kuroko menyadari violin yang masih dipegangnya. "Ah, ya."

"Kalau begitu kuantar kau pulang. Aku yakin kita belum punya kesempatan untuk sedikit berbincang."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Kuroko, Akashi berbalik dan mulai berjalan. Kuroko masih berdiri di tempatnya, mengerjap, sebelum detik selanjutnya tersadar. "A-Akashi-kun, tunggu...!"

Mereka berhenti di depan mobil _ferrari_ berwarna merah. Kuroko memandangnya ragu ketika Akashi membukakan pintu untuknya. _"A-ano..._ Akashi-kun, tempatku hanya berjarak 10 menit berjalan kaki dari sini—"

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan, Tetsuna."

Jawaban khas dan tegas yang seharusnya sudah ia antisipasi. Tak punya pilihan, Kuroko pun akhirnya menurut.

Perjalanan memakan waktu kurang dari 5 menit ketika mereka tiba di sebuah gedung apartemen berlantai 7 yang lumayan besar. Kuroko memandu Akashi menuju unit apartemennya yang berada di lantai 5 setelah pemuda itu mengatakan—memaksa—akan mengantarnya sampai ke depan pintu.

"Terimakasih atas tumpangannya, Akashi-kun," Ia membungkuk kecil. "Apa kau ingin mampir dan minum secangkir teh?" tanyanya basa-basi, dalam hati ingin segera menjauh dari pemuda itu.

Akashi tak menjawab, hanya diam menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tak dapat diartikan.

"Akashi—"

Yang selanjutnya terjadi sungguh di luar dugaan saat pemuda itu mendekat dan meraih pinggangnya. Kuroko tak bisa menahan matanya yang membulat kaget ketika wajahnya bertemu dengan dada bidang hangat yang tak pernah berani ia impikan. Ia terpaku, terlalu terkejut hingga tak mampu berkata-kata.

"A-Akashi-kun," cicitnya setelah berhasil menemukan suaranya. "Apa yang—"

"Sshhh..." Akashi berbisik memotongnya. Pemuda itu menyandarkan dagu di bahu kecilnya, menenggelamkan wajah di surai lembut _baby blue-_ nya. "Biarkan seperti ini sebentar," tambahnya lirih.

Kuroko mengepalkan tangan. Jantungnya berdebar kencang. Otaknya memerintahkannya untuk segera melepaskan diri, namun tubuhnya menolak untuk bergerak. Ia memejamkan mata, seiring dengan kepalan tangannya yang perlahan melemas, menyerah pada kehangatan yang merengkuhnya.

" _Ha'i..."_

.

.

.

 _To be continue..._

Thx for reading and for the review ^^


	3. The Intruders

" _Kau... menyukaiku?"_

 _Ia meremas roknya gugup. Tubuhnya bergetar, namun ia tetap memberanikan diri menatap manik heterokrom di depannya. Tak ada raut berarti dari wajah itu—masih datar dan tampan, hingga sebuah seringai yang muncul membuatnya tercekat._

" _Kau sadar dengan apa yang kau katakan, Tetsuna? Kau sudah tahu jika aku tidak akan pernah bisa membalas perasaanmu, bukan?"_

 _Jantungnya mencelos._

" _Aku tidak tahu alasanmu memasuki tim basket, tapi jika ternyata tujuanmu adalah untuk mendekatiku, kau benar-benar sama menjijikkannya dengan perempuan lain, Tetsuna."_

 _Ketajaman di nada suara itu seolah membekukan aliran darahnya. Ia mematung, mulutnya terkatup. Ia tak dapat berkata-kata selain menatap nanar sosok yang perlahan melangkah mendekat, hingga seuntai kalimat dingin menerobos masuk tepat di telinganya dan membuat dunianya runtuh saat itu juga._

" _Sadari posisimu."_

.

.

Fated to You

Romance/Drama/Hurt

Akashi x Fem!Kuroko

Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

DLDR!

.

.

CHAPTER 2

.

.

Hari itu merupakan pukulan telak baginya.

Hari berhujan dimana klub basket Teiko melakukan latihan terakhir sebelum kelas tiga berhenti untuk fokus pada persiapan Ujian Nasional.

Hari dimana ia memutuskan untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Akashi Seijuro.

Semua hancur tak bersisa.

Cinta pertamanya, harapannya, bahkan harga dirinya.

Ia tak berharap banyak Akashi dapat membalasnya, namun kata-kata yang ia terima saat itu sungguh menamparnya, membuat ia tersadar betapa naif dirinya.

Ia masih mengingat jelas rasa yang hingga kini kerap menghantuinya: dingin yang menembus kulit, langkah sepatu yang menggema di telinga, serta cairan hangat yang meleleh di pipi.

Ia tak berani bertatap muka dengan Akashi sejak saat itu. Berakhirnya kegiatan mereka di klub basket ditambah kelas yang berbeda menjadi keuntungan tersendiri baginya. Ia berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan menyibukkan diri belajar untuk persiapan Ujian Nasional.

Hari dimana Akashi Seijuro berdiri di podium sebagai lulusan terbaik adalah hari terakhir ia melihatnya, sebelum ia bertekad untuk memutus segala yang mampu menghubungkannya dengan pemuda itu. Termasuk diantaranya adalah basket, Generasi Keajaiban, bahkan Momoi, satu-satunya sahabat perempuan yang pernah ia miliki.

Begitu banyak pengorbanan yang telah ia lakukan dan semuanya mendadak menjadi tak berarti ketika takdir kembali mempertemukan mereka. Pemuda bersurai merah itu berdiri di sana, menyapanya, bersikap seolah tak pernah terjadi apapun diantara mereka. Ia merasa marah dan sakit hati, namun tak dapat berbuat banyak selain berusaha terlihat kuat di depannya. Jika Akashi ingin berpura-pura masa lalu itu tak pernah ada, maka ia dengan senang hati akan mengikutinya.

Kejadian tadi sore, bagaimanapun, membuatnya goyah. Ia tidak tahu apa yang pemuda itu pikirkan. Ia merasa dikhianati sekaligus dipermainkan. Ia membenci Akashi, namun lebih membenci dirinya sendiri yang tak mampu berkutik di hadapan sang pewaris tunggal itu.

Saat itulah ia tersadar bahwa lembaran cinta pertamanya belum tertutup sempurna. Seberapa dalam pun luka yang tertoreh, rasa cinta itu masih ada, terkubur jauh di dalam hatinya. Hanya perlu menemukan jalan keluar, dan ia akan kembali bertekuk lutut di hadapan Akashi Seijuro.

Ia terdiam.

Seperti itukah akhir yang ia inginkan...?

 _ **Drrttt.. drrttt.. drrttt...**_

Getar ponsel yang tak henti membuyarkan lamunannya. Kuroko mengalihkan pandangannya pada langit malam yang membentang dari balkon apartemen tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Mengeratkan selimut di bahu, ia membuka kunci layar ponsel di genggamannya, memeriksa sejumlah notifikasi yang baru saja masuk ke salah satu akun sosial medianya.

Senyum tipis yang nyaris tak terlihat terurai.

Dua postingan foto milik akun yang sama baru saja menandai dirinya. Satu diantaranya menampilkan sesosok pemuda berambut merah dan alis bercabang—dengan lapangan basket pinggir jalan sebagai latar belakang, sementara yang lain adalah potret sebuah _milkshake_ dingin di atas sebuah bangku kayu panjang.

Ia membaca _caption_ yang menyelipkan namanya.

 _Rasanya kangen sekali dengan tempat ini. Mainlah ke California_ _ **kuroko_tetsuna**_ _, akan kutunjukkan American Street Basketball yang selalu ingin kau lihat._

Bergulir ke foto selanjutnya.

 _Bagaimana kalau kutambah bonus_ vanilla milkshake _setiap hari, eoh_ _ **kuroko_tetsuna**_ _?_

Iris birunya bergerak membaca komentar-komentar di bawah postingan tersebut. Banyak diantaranya adalah kalimat godaan serta pertanyaan-pertanyaan konyol, meski ada juga yang normal. Ia yang mengenal para pemilik akun itu hanya tersenyum sebelum jemarinya menari lincah—ikut menyumbang komentar.

Sepertinya banyak yang masih terjaga, terlihat dari komentar-komentar balasan yang terus mengalir. Merasa sedikit bosan, ia iseng membuka beranda, hanya untuk menemukan foto lima orang pemuda berada di postingan teratas. Foto yang tampaknya diambil di sebuah ruang tamu, dimana semuanya duduk mengelilingi meja yang tampak berantakan dengan piring dan bungkus makanan serta botol anggur.

 _ **kiseryouta_tamvan**_ _malam minggu ini giliran apartemenku (^o^)! Awas saja kalau kalian tidak ikut bersih-bersih, terutama kau Aominecchi! Ah, aku tidak membicarakanmu Akashicchi... hehe_

Pandangan Kuroko otomatis tertuju pada kepala bersurai merah yang terlihat menawan seperti biasa. Ia menatap lama ponselnya, sebelum kemudian menggeleng dan memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam.

Ia berhenti saat mencapai pintu balkon. Pikirannya kembali melayang pada lamunan yang sempat terganggu. Ia termenung.

Jika rasa itu memang masih ada dan sedang mencari jalan keluar...

...yang perlu ia lakukan hanyalah menutupnya, kan?

..

..

..

Sebulan berlalu dan semuanya berjalan lancar seperti yang Kuroko harapkan. Ia berusaha menghindari pertemuan dengan Akashi—yang sebenarnya cukup mudah jika saja tidak ada segerombolan rambut pelangi yang mengganggunya. Jarak antara gedung Fakultas Musik dengan Fakultas Ekonomi dan _gymnasium_ terpaut jauh, masing-masing pun memiliki kafetaria tersendiri. Oleh karena itu kecil kemungkinan mereka akan bertemu kecuali pemuda itu sengaja datang ke tempatnya.

Yang membuat ia kewalahan adalah Momoi serta anggota Genarasi Keajaiban lain, terutama Kise dan Aomine. Momoi—gadis bersurai _pink_ dengan kemampuan menganalisa informasi yang mengerikan itu rupanya berhasil mengetahui alamat beserta jadwal kuliahnya. Hal itu terbukti dengan kemunculan tiba-tiba gadis itu di depan kelas maupun pintu apartemennya beberapa kali dalam sebulan ini, entah hanya untuk bermain, mengajaknya keluar makan, atau belanja.

Kuroko yang memasang mode waspada kerap kali menolak, kecuali setelah benar-benar memastikan mereka hanya berdua.

Lain halnya dengan Kise yang tak hentinya menelepon dan mengirim pesan untuk mengajaknya kencan—setelah ia dengan berat hati memberikan nomor ponselnya, atau Aomine yang sering mampir dikarenakan gedung mereka berdekatan, kedua pemuda itu kerap terang-terangan mengajaknya berkumpul bersama yang lain. Bahkan Midorima yang pernah tak sengaja berpapasan dengannya pun mengatakan hal serupa. Dengan sikap _tsundere_ tentunya.

Ia merasa tak enak, namun di sisi lain dirinya tak sanggup jika harus berhadapan dengan Akashi. Karenanya ia hanya bisa menolak dengan dalih sedang sibuk. Entah sampai kapan, yang jelas ia hanya ingin menenangkan hatinya saat ini.

"Selamat datang~"

Senyum pegawai kafe menyambutnya begitu ia menghampiri _counter_. Kuroko hanya mengangguk membalasnya lalu menyebutkan pesanannya, yang tak lain adalah _Vanilla Milkshake_ —minuman yang entah kenapa menjadi kegemarannya sejak pertama kali mencicipinya saat SMA.

Ia memilih tempat duduk di samping jendela, mengamati orang-orang yang berlalu lalang, kemudian mengeluarkan novel yang baru saja dibelinya. Ia mulai membaca seraya menyesap minumannya.

Hari ini jadwal kuliahnya kosong sehingga ia memutuskan untuk pergi keluar ke toko buku dan menikmati satu _cup_ besar _Vanilla Milkshake_ favoritnya. Ia masih memiliki beberapa rencana setelahnya, seperti pergi ke perpustakaan untuk menyelesaikan tugas, lalu belanja bahan makanan untuk seminggu ke depan.

Sementara otaknya sibuk menyusun agenda untuk hari ini, ia dikejutkan dengan suara cempreng yang memanggilnya.

"Kurokocchi~!"

"Tetsu-chan~!"

Kuroko merasakan dadanya mencelos. Dengan cepat ia menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan tanpa sadar mendesah lega ketika tak menemukan warna merah di sana.

"Kise-kun, Momoi-san," sapanya begitu dua kepala bermahkotakan kuning dan _pink_ berjalan menghampirinya dengan senyum lebar, lebih tepatnya hanya Momoi karena Kise sudah berlari menerjangnya.

"Aku tak menyangka bertemu denganmu di sini, Tetsu-chan!"

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, Kurokocchi!"

Kuroko menghindari Kise yang hendak memeluknya, membuat pemuda itu terjatuh ke depan dengan tak elitnya.

" _Hidoi-ssu~"_ rajuknya.

Kuroko mengabaikannya. "Kalian datang bersama?"

"Hm! Aku baru saja mewawancarai Kise untuk tugasku," ucap Momoi riang. Dia mengambil kursi kosong di depannya sementara Kise yang sakit hati karena diabaikan pamit menuju _counter_ untuk membeli minuman.

Mereka tengah membicarakan Generasi Keajaiban yang akhirnya kembali bermain sebagai satu tim dalam sebuah pertandingan persahabatan, ketika Kise datang dan meletakkan dua _Americano_ di atas meja. Pemuda itu dengan semangat ikut bergabung saat menyadari mereka tengah membicarakan dirinya.

"Menyenangkan sekali- _ssu!_ Ini pertama kalinya sejak SMP kami bermain bersama di pertandingan sungguhan. Yah, meski hanya latih tanding, tapi mereka lawan yang cukup kuat- _ssu!"_

Kise mulai mencerocos panjang lebar, termasuk tentang Akashi yang ditunjuk sebagai wakil kapten dua bulan setelah bergabung. Hal yang tak mengherankan sebetulnya.

"Tinggal menunggu waktu saja sebelum dia diangkat menjadi kapten- _ssu!"_

Kuroko tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. Tanpa sadar ia membayangkan punggung tegap bernomor 4. Bagaimana dirinya dulu hanya mampu memandangi punggung itu dari jauh.

" _Well,_ seperti yang diharapkan dari Akashi-kun," sahut Momoi setuju. "Dia menjadi mahasiswa baru yang paling banyak diperbincangkan tahun ini. Masuk dengan nilai terbaik, ditambah merupakan pewaris tunggal salah satu grup konglomerat terbesar di Jepang. Para seniorku di klub jurnalistik akan melakukan apapun untuk bisa mewawancarainya."

"Bagaimana denganmu, Momocchi?"

Momoi mengangkat bahu. "Aku belum lama bergabung, mereka tidak akan membiarkanku melakukannya. Lagipula Akashi-kun dengan tegas menolak untuk diwawancararai saat ini."

"Hehhh, kalau begitu katakan pada mereka kalau mereka bisa datang pada model terkenal ini kapan saja- _ssu,"_ promosi Kise antusias sekaligus narsis. Momoi mengabaikannya, kemudian menatap Kuroko.

"Sepertinya mereka juga tertarik untuk mewawancaraimu, Tetsu-chan."

Kuroko mengerjap. "Aku?"

"Hm! Klub kami bertanggung jawab menerbitkan majalah kampus. Saat ini kami tengah menulis artikel tentang mahasiswa baru berprestasi untuk edisi setiap bulannya selama satu semester ini," jelas Momoi, lalu tersenyum lebar, "Dan tentu saja kami tidak bisa melewatkanmu! Aku membacanya belum lama ini tentang kompetisimu di Italia. Kau hebat sekali, Tetsu-chan!"

Kise tampak terkejut. "Benarkah, Kurokocchi?!"

"Aku tidak sehebat itu, Momoi-san."

"Kurokocchi, pokoknya kau harus menceritakannya pada kami nanti malam!"

Kuroko memiringkan kepalanya, menatap Kise tak mengerti. "Nanti malam?"

Momoi menyikut perut Kise, sementara pemuda bersurai kuning itu mendadak diam dan terlihat gugup.

"A-ah, ma-maksudku..."

"Ti-tiramisu meja sebelah kelihatannya enak. Kenapa kau tidak memesankannya untuk kami, Ki-chan?" potong Momoi.

"Ah ya, te-tentu saja!"

Kise dengan cepat beranjak. Kuroko mengawasinya dalam diam, bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi, namun suara Momoi mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Atau kau ingin pesan yang lain, Tetsu-chan?"

"Ah, tidak, terimakasih," tolak Kuroko. Ia mengamati Kise sekali lagi, sebelum menggeleng pelan dan melanjutkan bacaannya.

..

..

..

Ia terlambat.

Jam di pergelangan tangannya menunjukkan pukul enam sore ketika ia keluar dari supermarket dengan kantong belanjaan di kedua tangannya. Ia mempercepat langkahnya menuju halte bus, teringat Nigou yang ditinggalkannya sendirian terlalu lama di rumah.

Ia menyalakan lampu sesampainya di apartemen yang gelap gulita, memanggil Nigou seraya melangkah menuju dapur.

"Nigou!"

Suara gonggongan penuh semangat terdengar disusul derap kaki yang mendekat. Tak lama Kuroko menunduk, mendapati anjing yang telah ia rawat sejak SMA telah asyik menjilati kakinya. Ia tersenyum, sebelum membungkuk dan mengusap bulu hewan itu lembut.

"Maaf, aku keluar terlalu lama. Kise-kun dan Momoi-san membuatku lupa waktu," jelasnya. "Tunggu di sini, aku akan menyiapkan makananmu."

Usai memberi makan Nigou dan merapikan barang belanjaannya, ia berendam selama hampir setengah jam. Hangatnya air yang merilekskan tubuh ditambah aroma terapi yang menenangkan membuatnya nyaris tertidur jika saja suara bel tidak menyadarkannya.

Kuroko mengerjap, bertanya-tanya siapa yang bertamu di jam seperti ini, namun tetap keluar dari _bathtub_ sembari melilitkan handuk di tubuhnya.

"Tunggu sebentar!"

Ia berganti pakaian seadanya—sepasang _hot pants_ dan _sweater,_ sebelum dengan tergesa beranjak membuka pintu.

"Tetsu-chan!"

"Kurokocchi!"

Kuroko mematung melihat tamu tak diundang yang kini berjejer di depan pintunya. Ia bahkan tak berkutik ketika Kise menubruknya. Tapi tak lama tubuh itu menjauh disusul rengekan pemiliknya.

"Aominecchi~!"

"Yo, Tetsu." Aomine, pemuda berkulit tan sekaligus pelaku penarikkan baju Kise, meringis menyapanya.

"Kuro-chin, boleh kami masuk? Aku sudah lapar~"

Seketika Kuroko tersadar. Ia mengamati satu persatu wajah di depannya. "Kalian... apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?"

"Tentu saja bermain- _ssu!_ Kami berkumpul bersama setiap malam minggu dan hanya tempat Kurokocchi saja yang belum pernah kami datangi- _ssu!"_ seru Kise. Di sebelahnya, pemuda berambut hijau dengan boneka _Hello Kitty_ raksasa di pelukannya mendesah seraya membenarkan kacamatanya yang tak melorot.

"Sudah kubilang bertamu ramai-ramai tanpa pemberitahuan sebelumnya itu tidak sopan, _nanodayo."_

"Maaf mengagetkanmu, Tetsu-chan. Kalau kami memberitahumu, kau pasti tidak akan mengijinkannya."

Kuroko membenarkan perkataan Momoi dalam hati. Namun sekesal apa pun dirinya sekarang, ia tak bisa mengusir mereka begitu saja. Dengan berat hati, ia membiarkan satu-persatu dari mereka masuk, menyisakan dirinya berhadapan dengan sepasang mata heterokromatik yang mengunci iris sewarna langitnya.

"Maaf merepotkanmu atas kunjungan mendadak ini, Tetsuna."

Kuroko merasakan bibirnya kering. "Tak apa, Akashi-kun. Lagipula aku tidak memiliki rencana apa pun malam ini."

Akashi tersenyum. "Baguslah."

Semua tampak asyik mengeksplor isi apartemennya setibanya ia dan Akashi di ruang tengah, minus Momoi yang memang sudah pernah mampir atau Midorima yang duduk kalem di sofa sambil mengawasi tindakan teman-temannya dengan pandangan tak setuju. Dalam hati Kuroko bersyukur ia tidak menyimpan barang-barang aneh.

"Kuro-chin, kami membawa banyak cemilan. Boleh dibuka sekarang?"

"Tentu saja, Murasakibara-kun."

"Ah, biar aku menuang _cola_ untuk kita semua!" Momoi melesat menuju dapur.

Ruang tengah itu cukup luas—dengan dua sofa panjang putih, meja transparan yang terbuat dari kaca, serta karpet bulu lembut lebar sebagai alas. LCD TV terpasang di dinding menghadap sofa, sementara di seberangnya berdiri rak-rak buku yang terisi penuh.

Semua dengan nyaman memposisikan diri mereka, termasuk Kuroko yang sedikit berjengit ketika Akashi mengambil tempat duduk di sampingnya. Ia segera mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Momoi yang datang membawa senampan penuh gelas dan membantu gadis itu menuangkan _cola_.

"Baiklah, untuk kunjungan pertama ke apartemen Kurokocchi, bersulang!"

" _Cheers!"_

.

.

Keberuntungan tak berpihak pada Kuroko saat Kise dengan riang berseru jika dia menemukan album foto yang terselip di antara rak buku, membuat satu jam pertama mereka habiskan dengan membahas kehidupan pribadinya. Hal yang cukup menjadikan mereka bersemangat mengingat selama ini ia sangat tertutup.

"Eoh, apa ini orangtuamu, Tetsu? Kau terlihat sangat mirip dengan ibumu," celetuk Aomine di salah satu foto.

"Tentu saja mereka mirip, Dai-chan _baka!"_

"Oi!"

"Hehh, lalu di mana mereka sekarang, Kurokocchi?"

Kuroko terdiam sejenak, sebelum menjawab dengan datar, "Mereka sudah tidak ada."

Hening. Suasana mendadak canggung. Kuroko yang menyadarinya segera melambai ringan sambil berusaha memasang senyum. "Ah, tak apa, aku sudah terbiasa. Lagipula kejadiannya sudah lama sekali, aku hampir melupakannya."

Semua memandangnya bersimpati, namun entah kenapa Kuroko tak merasa risih, karena ia tahu bahwa mereka tulus. Murasakibara bahkan berhenti memakan _cookies_ cokelatnya, dan ia refleks memejamkan mata saat tangan besar pemuda itu mendarat di kepalanya, mengusap-usapnya.

"Murasakibara-kun..."

"Ku-Kurokocchi~~~" Kali ini gantian Kise menerjangnya. Kuroko membiarkannya, dalam hati ia tersenyum.

 _Mood_ kembali naik ketika mereka menemukan foto-foto lain, termasuk diantaranya fotonya saat bermain violin, juga foto mereka saat berada di tim basket Teiko. Obrolan terus berlanjut hingga ia memutuskan untuk memasak makan malam, setelah sebelumnya menolak saran Akashi untuk memesan makanan dari luar.

 _Well,_ sebenarnya itu hanyalah alasan agar ia bisa menjauh dari pemuda merah itu sejenak. Meski ternyata gagal karena Akashi menawarkan diri—memaksa—untuk membantu, membuat mereka berdua akhirnya terjebak bersama selama satu jam di dalam dapur.

Satu pot besar _Nabe_ pun tandas dalam waktu kurang dari setengah jam. Suasana semakin memanas ketika mereka melanjutkannya dengan bermain poker ditemani bir—yang berakhir dengan kemenangan mutlak Akashi selama tiga kali berturut-turut. Aomine berdecak kesal, sementara Midorima menggumamkan sesuatu seperti 'sepertinya bonekaku kurang besar, _nanodayo.'_

Hingga pukul satu dini hari, semua pun tergeletak tak berdaya. Kuroko mengawasi teman-temannya yang terlelap nyenyak. Mulai dari Kise dan Aomine yang menggelepar di karpet dengan posisi tak mengenakan, Murasakibara dengan kepala di atas meja ditambah liur yang menetes, Momoi yang memonopoli sofa serta Midorima yang duduk nyaman di sofa lainnya, hingga Akashi yang terduduk di lantai bersandarkan kaki sofa.

Kuroko menyelimuti mereka satu-persatu, sebelum kemudian memutuskan untuk sedikit menyegarkan diri di luar.

Udara dingin menyambutnya begitu ia menginjakkan kaki di lantai balkon. Ia mendesah, memandang titik-titik terang di langit dengan mata menerawang. Benaknya mengingat kembali percakapan tentang orangtuanya beberapa jam lalu, membuat bibirnya tanpa sadar membentuk senyum miris.

 _Well,_ ia berbohong.

Tak pernah sekalipun dirinya melupakan hari itu.

Hari penuh tragedi yang merenggut nyawa kedua orangtuanya.

Semua berlangsung begitu cepat. Baru beberapa menit yang lalu ia meniup lilin dan memotong kue, membuka hadiah dari kedua orangtuanya, mendengarkan orang-orang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun... Detik selanjutnya yang ia ketahui, ia telah berada di atas aspal yang dingin. Seluruh tubuhnya sakit, pandangannya mengabur, namun ia masih bisa melihat api yang berkobar di depan matanya, mencium bau anyir dan bensin yang menyengat, serta mendengar teriakan-teriakan samar yang perlahan memudar.

Ia menangis.

Ketika ia membuka mata keesokan harinya, ia berharap dirinya baru saja terbangun dari mimpi buruk, bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja. Namun kenyataan tak berkata demikian.

Kecelakaan beruntun itu telah merenggut nyawa kedua orang yang amat dikasihinya.

Mereka dalam perjalanan pulang dari pesta ulangtahunnya yang ke-9 ketika pengendara truk yang mabuk menerobos lampu merah dan menabrak mobil yang mereka kendarai, membuat mobil terseret beberapa meter sebelum menabrak sepeda motor dan berguling bebas. Beberapa kendaraan dan pejalan kaki terkena imbas, lalu lintas menjadi kacau.

Tubuh kecilnya berhasil dikeluarkan, namun tidak dengan ayah dan ibunya yang terjebak di dalam mobil yang sudah tak berbentuk. Ia masih ingat senyum terakhir ibunya, bibir wanita itu yang bergerak membisikkan sesuatu, sebelum orang-orang menarik tubuhnya keluar—membiarkannya menyaksikan mobil yang perlahan meledak dan api yang melahap habis kedua orang di dalamnya.

Ia tak banyak bicara setelah itu. Ia pindah dan tinggal bersama neneknya, masuk ke sekolah seperti biasa, dan melanjutkan bermain violin. Orang-orang menganggapnya dewasa untuk anak seusianya, di mana sebenarnya ia hanya mampu menyembunyikan emosi dengan baik di balik _poker face_ -nya.

Sampai saat ini.

"Udara malam bisa membuatmu sakit, Tetsuna."

Kuroko tersentak saat sebuah selimut tersampir di bahunya, disusul kemudian tubuh yang menekan punggungnya.

"Akashi-kun..." lirihnya, tercekat saat dua tangan besar mencengkram lembut bahunya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Tak ada."

"Bohong."

Nafas hangat Akashi menggelitik telinganya, membuat darahnya berdesir. Dengan segera ia melepaskan kedua tangan pemuda itu, lalu berbalik.

"Sudah malam, sebaiknya kita segera tidur. Akashi-kun bisa menggunakan kamar tamu—"

"Tetsuna—"

"Selamat malam."

Tanpa memandang Akashi, ia segera beranjak dari balkon.

.

.

Akashi terpaku mendengar langkah kaki yang menjauh. Ia menunduk, mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Sial..."

.

.

.

 _To be continued..._

Thx for read! ^^

Review?


	4. The Bet

Ramai dan hening, dua kata bertolak belakang yang menggambarkan suasana perpustakaan saat ini. Waktu berlalu begitu cepat hingga tak terasa Ujian Akhir Semester sudah di depan mata. Kegugupan dan ketegangan melanda bak wabah, membuat perpustakaan selalu penuh oleh para mahasiswa yang mendadak menjadi rajin.

Kuroko bersyukur ia mendapatkan tempat duduk, atau setidaknya lega tak ada yang mengambil _spot_ favoritnya—sebuah meja terpencil di sudut kiri ruangan. Ujiannya akan berlangsung satu jam lagi dan ia bertekad untuk memanfaatkan waktu sebaik-baiknya. Namun, beberapa menit terlewat dan tak ada satu pun kata yang tersangkut di kepalanya.

Ia tak bisa fokus.

Tidak ketika pemuda bersurai _scarlet_ duduk dengan tenang di depannya.

Tanpa sadar ia membalik halaman buku terlalu keras, mengundang perhatian dari pemuda di depannya.

"Ada yang salah, Tetsuna?"

"Ah, tidak. Maaf mengganggumu, Akashi-kun."

Hari ini ujian memasuki minggu kedua alis terakhir, yang berarti sudah beberapa kali dalam seminggu Kuroko bertemu mantan kaptennya di perpustakaan. Ia tidak tahu kenapa, tapi pemuda itu selalu datang di waktu yang tepat dan berhasil menemukan dirinya—seperti cenayang. Alhasil, mereka selalu berakhir belajar bersama sebelum salah satu dari mereka pergi.

Seperti saat ini.

Tak ada yang mereka lakukan selain membaca dan sesekali menulis, Akashi bahkan tidak mengajaknya berbicara. Tapi keberadaan pemuda itu sendiri sudah cukup membuatnya tak nyaman. Oleh karena itu, ia mendesah lega dalam hati ketika sesosok familiar mendekat dan bergabung bersama mereka.

"Tetsu-chan! Dan, ehh... Akashi-kun?"

.

.

Fated to You

Romance/Drama/Hurt

Akashi x Fem!Kuroko

Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

DLDR!

.

.

CHAPTER 3

.

.

Kuroko menatap selembar kertas di tangannya tanpa ekspresi. Seharusnya ia tahu kedatangan Momoi tak pernah disertai kabar baik. Masih segar diingatannya senyum ceria gadis itu saat mereka bertemu dua hari lalu.

" _Taman bermain?" beonya._

" _Akhir pekan ini," ujar Momoi semangat. "Pamanku memberi banyak tiket dan aku berencana mengajak kalian semua. Anggap saja sebagai penyegar setelah ujian berakhir. Bagaimana?"_

" _Ide bagus," sahut Akashi, sesuatu berkilat di matanya. "Kau akan pergi, kan, Tetsuna?"_

Betapa Kuroko berharap untuk kembali memutar waktu dan mengatakan tidak. Tapi nasi sudah berubah menjadi bubur. Ia bahkan berusaha mengabaikan godaan untuk membuang tiket di tangannya dan berdalih hilang—meski ia ragu Momoi akan diam saja. Gadis itu sudah pasti akan memberinya tiket baru.

Mendesah, ia kembali memasukkan tiketnya ke dalam tas lalu melenggang keluar kafetaria. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan makan siang setelah berhasil melewati ujian dengan perut kosong.

Mata-mata mengawasi pergerakannya yang melintasi koridor fakultas. Hawa keberadaannya yang tipis kini seolah menghilang ketika tiap pasang mata berhasil menemukannya, dan ini semua berawal dari artikel tentangnya yang dimuat di majalah kampus. Momoi benar tentang klub jurnalistik yang berniat mewawancarainya dan ia tak kuasa menolak ketika gadis bersurai _pink_ itu memohon padanya.

Jadilah dengan berat hati ia menerimanya. Meski ia tak mengira ternyata cukup banyak orang mengenalnya.

"Kurokocchi~!"

Kuroko yang baru saja menginjakkan kaki di rumput halaman mendesah. Kise adalah orang terakhir terakhir yang ingin ditemuinya hari ini.

"Kise-kun," sapanya datar seraya berusaha menghindar saat Kise hendak memeluknya. Namun bukannya merengek seperti biasa, pemuda itu justru berseri-seri.

"Ne, ne, Kurokocchi, apa kau mendapat tiket taman bermain dari Momocchi?" tanyanya antusias.

Kuroko mengangguk.

"Apa kau akan pergi?"

"Ya."

"Benarkah?!" Kise berseru senang, lalu tampak malu-malu dan mulai bermonolog sendiri. "Astaga, akhirnya aku akan berkencan dengan Kurokocchi- _ssu!_ Aku tidak percaya ini! Selama ini dia selalu menolak ajakanku- _ssu!"_

"Kita akan pergi bersama yang lain, Kise-kun."

Tapi pemuda itu tak mendengarkan, terlalu terbuai dengan dunianya sendiri. Hingga akhirnya dia pamit dan melambai riang. "Aku akan menjemputmu besok- _ssu!"_

Sekali lagi Kuroko hanya bisa mendesah.

..

..

..

Kise merajuk, sementara Akashi tersenyum pongah. Kuroko berjalan di samping Akashi menghampiri kelima teman mereka yang telah berkumpul di depan pintu masuk taman bermain. Minggu tiba dengan cepat dan Kuroko terkejut mendapati Akashilah yang mengetuk pintu apartemennya pagi ini. Akashi bahkan dengan santai menelepon Kise dan menyuruh pemuda itu agar mengurungkan niat menjemputnya, yang tentu saja menimbulkan rengekan dari si kuning. Tapi Akashi adalah Akashi dan Kise langsung dibuat mingkep seketika.

"Ayo, Tetsu-chan!" Momoi berseru riang lalu menggandengnya masuk, sementara yang lain mengikuti di belakang.

Akhir pekan adalah saat tepat untuk _refreshing_ , tak heran jika taman ramai oleh pengunjung. Mulai dari sebuah keluarga, sepasang kekasih, sekelompok remaja, hingga turis asing berbaur memenuhi tiap sudut taman dengan senyum dan tawa menghias setiap wajah. Kuroko lupa kapan terakhir kali ia mendatangi tempat ini, namun ia sedikit bersyukur menerima ajakan Momoi. Mungkin dirinya memang butuh perubahan suasana.

"Ne, ne, Tetsu-chan," Momoi mendekat dan berbisik dengan nada menggoda, "Ada apa denganmu dan Akashi-kun? Kalian berangkat bersama, kan? Apa dia menjemputmu?"

Kuroko berusaha menahan semburat merah yang mengancam untuk muncul di wajahnya. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan, Momoi-san. Dan tidak, kami hanya tidak sengaja bertemu di jalan," bohongnya datar.

"Hmmmm~" Momoi tampak tak terpengaruh, seringai menggoda masih bertahan di bibirnya. "Kau tidak bisa membodohiku, Tetsu-chan. Mataku terlalu tajam untuk itu. Aku tahu ada sesuatu di antara kalian berdua. Akashi-kun selalu bersikap lain di sekitarmu," ucapnya menggebu-gebu.

"Itu hanya imajinasimu saja, Momoi-san."

"Hoohh~ benarkah?"

"Hoi, hoi, sedang apa kalian berbisik-bisik seperti itu? Mencurigakan!" Suara Aomine terdengar dari belakang. Momoi menoleh dan menjulurkan lidah.

" _It's girl's talk!_ Kau harus menjadi perempuan jika ingin bergabung, Dai-chan!"

"A-apa?!"

Kise yang sudah sembuh dari aksi merajuknya segera melerai sebelum Momoi sempat membalas. "Sudah, sudah... Berhubung kita sudah di sini, bagaimana jika sekarang kita menentukan akan naik apa- _ssu?"_

Pertanyaan Kise mengalihkan perhatian Momoi, dan Kuroko berterimakasih untuk itu.

"Apa kau bercanda?" Gadis _pink_ itu menyahut tak percaya, kemudian menunjuk wahana ular raksasa yang meliuk-liuk mengerikan dengan wajah riang tak berdosa. "Datang ke sini tentu saja harus naik _Jet Coaster,_ kan!"

Dan semua menelan ludah.

.

.

Momoi benar-benar menyiksa mereka. Sepertinya memang itu niat terselebung gadis itu mengundang mereka. Bagaimana tidak, semua wahana yang dipilihnya adalah wahana ekstrim yang sebagian besar pernah mencatat rekor. Para pria tak dapat menolak, karena selain masalah harga diri, senyum yang ditujukan Momoi terlalu manis untuk diabaikan (baca: mengerikan).

Alhasil, semua langsung ngacir ke toilet terdekat usai mereka turun dari wahana terakhir. Menyisakan Momoi yang tampak puas serta Akashi yang terlihat tetap tenang. Kuroko sendiri tidak punya masalah dengan wahana ekstrim, namun menaikinya berkali-kali membuatnya sedikit mual dan pusing. Wajahnya memucat.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Tetsuna? Wajahmu pucat."

Mereka duduk di sebuah bangku panjang. Ia mendongak, menatap Akashi yang berdiri di depannya dengan raut khawatir. Ia menggeleng.

"Tidak apa-apa, Akashi-kun. Aku hanya merasa sedikit pusing," jawabnya. Akashi menyipit, tampak tak percaya.

"Tunggu di sini sebentar," ucapnya lalu beranjak pergi. Tak lama, Akashi kembali dengan satu _cup_ teh hangat dan sebuah kantong plastik.

"Akashi-kun..."

Kuroko tak dapat berkata-kata ketika Akashi menyodorkan sebuah tablet putih ke mulutnya. Tatapan pemuda itu begitu intens, membuat jantungnya lagi-lagi berdetak cepat di luar kendalinya. Mengabaikan setitik rona merah yang perlahan mewarnai pipi pucatnya, ia membuka mulut dan membiarkan sang mantan kapten menyuapinya. Pemuda itu dengan telaten membantunya minum sebelum kembali menyuapinya dengan tablet lain.

"Itu adalah obat sakit kepala dan penghilang mual. Kau akan segera membaik setelah ini."

Kuroko menunduk, memegang gelas plastik di tangannya erat. "Terimakasih," ucapnya lirih, mengabaikan sosok _pink_ yang setia memandang mereka dengan senyum penuh arti dan mata berbinar.

Sekembalinya para pria dari toilet, pucat dan mengenaskan, Momoi mengajak mereka untuk beristirahat di _rest area_ yang disediakan. Gadis itu dengan semangat mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas yang sedari tadi dibawanya, dan seketika wajah mereka tambah memucat.

"Kalian pasti lapar! Aku menghabiskan pagi ini membuat _onigiri_ spesial untuk kalian! Silahkan dinikmati!"

Murasakibara yang pertama kali berdiri dari bangkunya. "Ku-kurasa aku melihat kedai _sandwich_ tadi. Aku akan segera kembali."

"Eh, se-sepertinya aku juga melihatnya. B-benarkan, Aominecchi?" ucap Kise terbata-bata.

"Y-ya, kau benar. Bagaimana kalau kita mencobanya?"

Mereka berdua pun segera melesat menyusul Murasakibara. Midorima memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya lalu berdehem.

"B-bukannya aku tidak mau _nanodayo_. Tapi Oha-Asa bilang tidak bagus untuk terlalu banyak makan nasi hari ini. Kurasa _sandwich_ adalah alternatif bagus _nanodayo."_

Dan begitulah semuanya lenyap. Akashi berdiri lalu menatap Kuroko, mengisyaratkannya untuk ikut pergi.

"Tetsuna?"

Kuroko memandang bola-bola nasi tak berbentuk di depannya, kemudian Momoi yang menunduk lesu. Tanpa berkata-kata, ia menjulurkan tangannya dan mengambil satu _onigiri_ , mencicipinya. Tidak terlalu buruk.

Momoi mendongak dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan memeluknya erat. "Tetsu-chan! Kau memang sahabat terbaikku!" serunya senang, kemudian menatap Akashi. "Kau mau juga, Akashi-kun?"

Akashi mendesah lalu kembali duduk. "Berikan aku satu."

.

.

 _Revenge is sweet._ Tapi entah kenapa Kuroko merasa ada alasan lain Momoi membawa mereka ke wahana satu ini mengingat gadis itu sempat meliriknya penuh arti. Hari telah beranjak sore. Ia mengusap lengannya yang entah sejak kapan mulai terasa dingin. Ia tidak suka ini.

"Oi, Satsuki _teme!_ Kau berniat membuatku mati berdiri, eoh?!" seru Aomine memucat. Bagaimana tidak, berdiri di depan mereka sekarang adalah bangunan yang paling pemuda itu benci dan takuti.

 _Haunted House._ Rumah Hantu.

"Eh, ada apa, Dai-chan? Jangan bilang kau takut? Astaga, berapa umurmu sekarang, hm?" Momoi tersenyum mengejek. Warna merah dengan cepat menggantikan warna pucat di wajah Aomine—jika bisa dibilang begitu warna gelapnya masih mendominasi.

"Aku tidak takut, sialan!"

"Heh, benarkah? Kau bisa berpegangan padaku kalau mau."

"K-kau!"

Lagi-lagi Kise mencoba melerai. "Tenang, Aominecchi! Tidak akan ada hantu sungguhan- _ssu,_ mereka hanya orang-orang yang memakai kostum. Yah, tapi kudengar tempat ini terkenal paling seram di antara yang lainnya- _ssu._ Aku jadi penasaran~"

Ucapan Kise tidak membantu sama sekali. Midorima di sisi lain mendengus. Dia menaikkan gagang kacamatanya.

"Bodoh sekali membuang-buang waktu di sini _nanodayo_. Tidak adakah tempat lain yang lebih menarik, Momoi?"

"Kau hanya takut, Midorimacchi! Lihat, tanganmu gemetar!"

"J-jangan bercanda, Kise. Tidak ada yang harus kutakuti. Hantu itu tidak ada _nanodayo_ ," elak pemuda bersurai hijau itu.

"Kalau begitu Midorin bisa masuk duluan!" Momoi berseru semangat.

"Hmph, akan kubuktikan pada kalian."

Entah sedang beruntung atau sial, tapi antrian tidak terlalu panjang. Midorima masuk dengan percaya diri, diikuti Momoi yang menarik Aomine—yang tampak ingin mati saja, Kise yang antusias, lalu Murasakibara yang memasang wajah bosan.

Kuroko berdiri ragu di tempatnya. Bangunan itu benar-benar terlihat seperti rumah angker sungguhan, membuat bulu kuduknya meremang. Tidak ada satu orang pun yang tahu, tapi seperti halnya Aomine, ia tidak suka dengan cerita-cerita horor apalagi tempat-tempat semacam ini. Wajah datarnyalah yang selama ini berhasil menipu orang.

"Ayo."

Kuroko tersentak saat sebuah tangan besar dan hangat menggenggamnya. Ia memandang punggung lebar Akashi yang berjalan menuntunnya, lalu ke arah jari-jari mereka yang bertaut, merasakan panas menyengat di daerah mereka bersentuhan. Ia menggigit bibir. Batinnya berkecamuk.

Ada apa dengan Akashi hari ini? Kenapa dia bersikap begitu manis dan membingungkan? Apa yang pemuda itu rencanakan?

Langit sudah mulai berhiaskan warna kemerahan ketika mereka berhasil keluar dari rumah yang bagaikan mimpi buruk itu. Tanpa sadar ia mengeratkan genggaman tangannya yang berkeringat dingin pada Akashi. Entah sejak kapan ia menempel di punggung pemuda itu dan berpegangan pada _blazer_ -nya dengan tangannya yang bebas. Jantungnya masih berdetak kencang dan lututnya terasa lemas. Ia tidak akan mau memasuki tempat seperti itu lagi.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Suara khawatir Akashi terdengar. Pemuda itu berbalik dan berikutnya Kuroko merasakan sentuhan hangat di kepalanya. Ia mengangguk kaku sebelum bergerak menjauh, melepaskan tautan tangan mereka. Rasa malu mulai merambat menyadari dirinya telah bergelayut pada pemuda itu sepanjang waktu.

"Maaf," ucapnya.

Sebelum Akashi dapat menjawab, ia segera menyusul yang lain. Momoi tampak menyeret Aomine yang tak sadarkan diri, diikuti Murasakibara yang masih terlihat acuh, sementara di depan terlihat Kise yang sibuk menggoda Midorima.

"Yah, jeritanmu tadi benar-benar keras sekali, Midorimacchi! Bahkan mengalahkan jeritan Momocchi- _ssu_."

"Aku tidak menjerit _nanodayo!"_

"Yah, kakimu bahkan masih gemetaran- _ssu!_ Kau yakin tidak pipis di celana?"

"Apa?!"

Kise masih asyik menggoda Midorima yang wajahnya sudah seperti ingin memakan orang ketika Momoi berseru riang.

" _Minna!_ Untuk yang terakhir kali, bagaimana kalau kita naik itu? Kita bisa melihat pemandangan matahari terbenam yang menakjubkan dari atas!"

Yang ditunjuk oleh Momoi tak lain dan tak bukan adalah _Ferris Wheel,_ wahana romantis tempat orang menyatakan cinta dan berbuat yang iya-iya. Semua langsung _sweatdrop._ Satu pikiran sama terlintas di benak mereka, mereka harus menaiki itu dengan cowok-cowok ini?

Kuroko bergerak tak nyaman, tahu apa yang tengah direncanakan Momoi. Tapi tidak, ia sudah merasa cukup hari ini. Ia tidak sanggup berada di sekitar pemuda berambut merah itu lagi.

"Maaf, tapi kurasa aku harus pulang. Aku sedikit lelah," ucapnya tiba-tiba, membuat semua kepala menoleh.

"Tetsu-chan...?"

"Kurokocchi...?"

Akashi mendekat. "Biar kuantar," ucapnya. Tapi Kuroko dengan cepat menggeleng.

"Tidak perlu, Akashi-kun. Aku bisa naik bus," tolaknya sopan, lalu membungkuk ke arah yang lain. "Hari ini sangat menyenangkan, terimakasih atas undangannya. Sampai bertemu lagi."

Tanpa menoleh ke belakang, ia berlalu pergi.

..

..

..

Libur akhir semester berlalu begitu saja. Setelah menghabiskan satu setengah bulan penuh bersama sang nenek ditambah melakukan persiapan untuk kompetisi berikutnya, Kuroko kembali ke apartemen mungilnya untuk memulai semester duanya.

Pagi itu Kuroko terbangun oleh suara nada dering ponselnya. Mengerjap, ia meraih benda pesergi panjang berwarna biru itu dan melihat ada tiga panggilan tak terjawab dari Momoi. Ia melirik jam yang menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi, lalu dengan malas bangun dari tempat tidur. Saat itu juga ponselnya kembali berdering. Ia mengangkatnya sembari beranjak membuka tirai jendela.

" _Moshi-moshi?"_

" _Tetsu-chan! Syukurlah kau mengangkatnya! Hari ini kau akan pergi bersamaku, kan? Upacara pembukaan akan mulai dua jam lagi!"_

Ia menyipit ketika sinar matahari menyambutnya. Upacara pembukaan, ya...

Babak penyisihan Turnamen Basket Universitas Tingkat Nasional sudah berlangsung selama libur akhir semester, dan sama sekali tak mengherankan jika kampus mereka berhasil melaju ke babak kualifikasi mewakili Tokyo mengingat semua anggota Generasi Keajaiban berada di sana.

" _Tetsu-chan?"_

"Aku mengerti. Aku akan segera bersiap-siap."

Tepat pukul sepuluh, Kuroko sampai di _Tokyo Metropolitan Gymnasium_ yang ramai, tempat turnamen diadakan. Menghampiri Momoi yang telah menunggunya di lobi, mereka memasuki arena yang telah penuh oleh penonton dan memilih dereten bangku paling depan yang masih kosong. Momoi terlihat sangat bersemangat, membuatnya mau tak mau sedikit tertular. Bagaimana pun ini pertama kalinya sejak SMP ia melihat teman-temannya bertanding.

Usai upacara pembukaan, mereka harus menonton beberapa pertandingan terlebih dulu sebelum menyaksikan tim basket kampus mereka yang dijadwalkan bermain pukul dua siang. Dan begitu tim yang menjadi unggulan itu memasuki lapangan, para penonton langsung berteriak semangat. Terlihat jelas betapa besar kepopuleran Generasi Keajaiban, ditambah saat melihat mereka kembali bersama sebagai satu tim.

 _Akashi-kun,_ Kuroko membatin ketika matanya menangkap sosok berambut merah yang terlihat tengah berdiskusi dengan kapten tim—yang ia kenal bernama Kaoru Matsuoka, seorang mahasiswa semester delapan. Sudah lama sejak terakhir kali ia melihat Akashi, tepatnya sejak mereka pergi ke taman bermain bersama dua bulan lalu. Tak pernah sekali pun pemuda itu menghubunginya selama liburan, begitu juga setelah awal semester dimulai. Ia memang tak mengharapkannya, namun tetap saja ia tak bisa menepis sedikit rasa kecewa yang tumbuh di hatinya.

Apa selama ini ia telah menyalahartikan sikap Akashi padanya? Apa trauma membuatnya menjadi terlalu sensitif hingga ia merasa pemuda itu sedang mencoba mempermainkannya? Atau karena diam-diam rasa cinta itu masih ada hingga ia besar kepala dan mengira pemuda itu sedang berusaha mendekatinya?

Kuroko merasa malu pada dirinya sendiri karena telah berpikir macam-macam. Mungkin saja Akashi hanya ingin kembali berteman dengannya. Sikapnya kemarin pasti telah membuat Akashi tersinggung hingga pemuda itu tidak menghubunginya lagi. Mendadak ia merasa menjadi orang jahat.

Pertandingan berlangsung cepat dengan skor 74-40 di akhir quarter kedua untuk Universitas Tokyo. Kuroko tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok merah Akashi yang tampak membara di tengah lapangan. Sebelum ia menyadarinya, pertandingan telah berakhir dengan kemenangan mutlak Universitas Tokyo.

"Tetsu-chan, kita menang!" Momoi berseru senang seraya memeluknya.

Ia tersenyum. "Yeah..."

Selanjutnya, gadis _pink_ itu menariknya menuju ruang ganti tim. Ruangan tampak ramai dengan para anggota yang tengah bercakap ketika Momoi membuka pintu dan menyapa riang, "Teman-teman, selamat atas kemenangannya!"

Beberapa membelalakkan mata dan merona melihat mereka berdua masuk, sementara Kise dan yang lain tampak terkejut.

"Hm, itu hal yang biasa _nanodayo_."

"Momocchi! Kurokocchi! Kalian datang!"

"Kebetulan, kenapa tidak kita tanya Kuro-chin saja?"

Kuroko mengerjap ketika semua mata tertuju padanya usai Murasakibara menyeletuk. Kise berseru antusias, "Benar juga- _ssu!_ Ne, Kurokocchi, maukah kau menjadi manajer baru kami?"

"Eh?"

"Dua manajer kami baru saja mengundurkan diri dan kami belum memiliki pengganti _nanodayo_ ," jelas Midorima.

"Bagaimana, Tetsu? Satsuki tidak bisa karena dia sudah masuk klub jurnalistik. Tapi kau belum mengikuti klub apa pun, kan?"

Kuroko terdiam mendengar permintaan tak terduga ini. Tanpa sengaja matanya bertemu pandang dengan Akashi yang tengah menatapnya. Pemuda itu tersenyum kecil sebelum menoleh pada sosok lain di sebelahnya.

"Kurasa itu ide bagus. Bagaimana menurutmu, Kapten?"

Kaoru, pemuda bersurai hitam yang menjabat sebagai kapten, tersenyum. "Aku akan sangat bersyukur jika Kuroko-san menerima tawaran kita."

Dan Kuroko sedikit tersentak saat semua kini menatapnya penuh harap. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan Momoi yang meremas tangannya antusias sambil berbisik, "Kau harus menerimanya, Tetsu-chan!"

Menjadi manajer... Bukankah itu artinya ia akan menjadi lebih sering bertemu dengan Akashi? Sanggupkah ia?

"Aku..."

Lagi, matanya kembali bertatapan dengan Akashi. Mengobservasi orang adalah keahliannya, namun saat ini ia sama sekali tak dapat menebak apa yang tersembunyi di balik sepasang manik dwiwarna itu.

Pikirannya bergelut.

Bagaimana seandainya selama ini ia memang telah salah paham terhadap pemuda itu? Mungkin Akashi memang hanya ingin kembali berteman dan ia malah mengacaukannya. Entah ia harus merasa sakit hati atau lega, tapi pemuda itu jelas telah melupakan masa lalu mereka. Kalau begitu, apa arti dari semua kesakitan yang tak henti membayanginya selama ini?

Ia harus maju. Ia tidak bisa terus terjebak dalam masa lalu sementara Akashi dengan mudahnya melangkah keluar seolah itu bukanlah apa-apa. Berada di samping pemuda itu mungkin akan membuat luka lamanya melebar, tapi ia juga tidak akan bisa menutup luka itu sepenuhnya jika terus menghindar. Ia tak ingin mengakuinya, namun bertemu kembali dengan teman-teman lamanya membuat hidupnya kembali menjadi lebih berwarna. Ia tak ingin semua rusak hanya karena trauma dan perasaan bodoh ini.

"Kurasa... aku bisa mencobanya."

Ini adalah pertaruhan besar. Dan ia tak berniat untuk kalah.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _To be continued..._

Akhirnya apdet juga~

Untuk yang menantikan Kagami, dia bakal muncul tepat pada waktunya XD

Thx for read! ^^

Review?


	5. The Heartbeats

Langit telah menggelap, namun bunyi decit sepatu dan pantulan bola masih terdengar menggema di _gymnasium_ yang kini diterangi oleh cahaya lampu. Berjalan menghampiri sang kapten yang berdiri di pinggir lapangan, Kuroko melirik sekilas pemuda berambut merah yang tengah berkonsentrasi pada bola oranye di tangannya.

"Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang Akashi?"

"Eh?" Kuroko menoleh dengan cepat, terkejut dengan pertanyaan mendadak kaptennya.

Kaoru terkekeh. "Kalian sudah berteman lama bukan?"

"Dia... orang yang hebat," ucapnya setelah terdiam sesaat.

Kaoru tersenyum, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lapangan. "Aku sempat beberapa kali melihat pertandingan mereka di Interhigh dan Winter Cup. Jujur saja, kemampuan mereka membuatku terkejut. Terutama Akashi. Aku tidak pernah mendengar ada anak kelas satu yang menjabat sebagai kapten, sehebat apa pun dia. Tapi sekarang aku mengerti karena aku pun mengangkatnya sebagai wakilku segera setelah dia bergabung," kekehnya.

Mau tak mau Kuroko tersenyum. "Akashi-kun selalu bisa diandalkan."

Bola menggelinding ke luar lapangan, dan semua gerakan terhenti saat Kaoru meniup peluit tanda latihan berakhir.

"Kaoru-san," panggil Kuroko sebelum Kaoru beranjak pergi, teringat akan tujuannya mendekati pemuda itu. Ia menyerahkan buku catatan yang sedari tadi dipegangnya. "Ini, rekap pertandingan kemarin yang kau minta."

"Ah, terima kasih," Kaoru menerimanya, lalu tersenyum dan mengacak rambutnya pelan sebelum bergabung dengan yang lain.

Rona samar menjalar ke wajah Kuroko. Menggeleng pelan, ia kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya mengumpulkan handuk, tak menyadari sepasang mata yang mengawasinya tajam.

.

.

Fated to You

Romance/Drama/Hurt

Akashi x Fem!Kuroko

Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

DLDR!

.

.

CHAPTER 4

.

.

Semua berjalan lebih lancar dari dugaannya.

Hanya memerlukan waktu beberapa hari bagi Kuroko untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan kondisi klub—yang sebenarnya cukup mudah dengan adanya kelima anggota Generasi Keajaiban. Ia merasa kembali ke masa-masa SMP. Kecuali kali ini tidak ada Momoi yang menemaninya, dan sebaliknya ada seorang pemuda bersurai merah yang tak pernah absen mengantarnya pulang.

Jam latihan klub sebenarnya cukup fleksibel mengingat setiap anggota mempunyai jadwal kuliah yang berbeda. Namun memasuki musim turnamen seperti sekarang, waktu latihan berubah intensif dan memaksa mereka untuk tetap tinggal di dalam _gym_ sampai larut malam. Alasan yang cukup untuk membuat Akashi menawarkan diri mengantarnya pulang.

Usai membereskan _gym_ bersama dengan beberapa anggota yang bertugas piket, Kuroko menghampiri Akashi yang telah selesai membersihkan diri dan tengah menunggunya di depan pintu. Pemuda itu menoleh melihatnya mendekat dan tanpa berkata sepatah kata pun segera meraih tangannya—menggenggamnya.

Terkejut, Kuroko hanya mampu terdiam ketika pemuda itu menariknya pergi—untuk kesekian kali mengabaikan getaran kecil yang muncul tiap Akashi menyentuhnya. Tapi ia telah memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkannya lagi.

"Akashi-kun?"

Tak ada jawaban. Pemuda itu mempercepat langkahnya hingga hampir menyeretnya.

"Akashi-kun!"

Kuroko segera menahan tubuhnya agar tidak menabrak Akashi ketika pemuda itu berhenti dan berbalik menghadapnya. "Ah, maaf," ucapnya sembari sedikit melonggarkan genggamannya, namun tetap menekan tangannya lembut.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Akashi tersenyum meski tak sampai ke matanya. "Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana kalau makan malam sebelum pulang?"

Ia terdiam, tahu bahwa pemuda itu berbohong. Namun ia hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Tentu."

Mereka mampir ke kedai _okonomiyaki_ dekat kampus yang entah sejak kapan menjadi saksi bisu kebersamaan kecil mereka. Akashi menolak memakan makanan cepat saji di Maji Burger dan Kuroko merasa tidak enak karena pemuda itu selalu membawanya ke restoran mahal. Jadilah mereka memilih kedai yang merupakan tempat langganan tim basket itu sebagai jalan tengah.

Usai menghabiskan setengah porsi _okonomiyaki_ dengan susah payah—ia menutup mulut saat Akashi berusaha menyuapinya lagi—mereka kembali ke mobil dan bersiap pulang ketika gerimis mulai turun. Dan begitu mobil memasuki _basement_ parkir apartemennya, hujan sudah mengguyur dengan lebat.

Kuroko memandang Akashi khawatir tatkala suara guntur tertangkap telinganya. Tak mungkin ia membiarkan pemuda itu menyetir di tengah cuaca seperti ini. "Kau bisa menunggu di tempatku sampai hujan reda, Akashi-kun. Dan aku memaksa," tambahnya cepat sebelum pemuda itu sempat membuka mulut.

Akashi tampak tertegun sejenak sebelum senyum terulas di bibirnya. Dan ia sangat tahu kenapa. Bagaimanapun ini adalah kali pertama ia berinisiatif mengundang pemuda merah itu ke rumahnya.

"Jika Tetsuna mengijinkan."

Ditemani deras suara hujan yang sedikit teredam, mereka duduk bersisian di sofa ruang tengah sambil menyesap secangkir cokelat hangat. Kuroko melirik sosok di sampingnya. Berada sedekat ini di tengah gelapnya langit malam yang membentang, rinai hujan yang tak hentinya saling bersahutan, serta yang terpenting di rumahnya—sofanya, dan meminum minuman yang sama, entah kenapa membuatnya merasa begitu intim.

Oleh karena itu, ketika sepasang manik dwiwarna itu memerangkapnya, ia tak kuasa menahan detak jantung yang mulai bertalu-talu di dadanya. Dengan cepat ia memalingkan wajah, namun tangan besar dan kasar Akashi berhasil meraih dagunya—memaksanya untuk kembali menatap pemuda itu.

"Ada noda cokelat di sekitar bibirmu."

Suaranya berat dan dalam, membuat darah Kuroko berdesir. Ia menahan nafas saat wajah Akashi mendekat. Selanjutnya, ia sama sekali lupa caranya bernafas ketika merasakan lidah Akashi menyapu sudut bibirnya. Ia terpaku, terlalu terkejut untuk bereaksi.

Hingga ketika bibir itu mulai melumat bibirnya lembut, kesadaran mengambil alih dirinya, membuat cangkir yang dipegangnya jatuh ke pangkuan Akashi sebelum mendarat selamat di atas karpet—memuntahkan semua isinya ke celana _jeans_ pemuda itu. Kuroko berdiri panik.

"Astaga, ma-maafkan aku!"

Akashi bangkit dari sofa, dengan tenang memeriksa keadaan celananya. "Tak apa. Cokelatnya juga sudah mulai mendingin."

"A-aku akan segera menyiapkan celana baru untukmu!"

Dadanya tak dapat berhenti berdegup liar bahkan setelah Akashi masuk ke dalam kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri dan berganti. Ia berdiri diam di tengah ruangan seperti orang bodoh dengan wajah memerah, masih merasakan dengan jelas sensasi yang tertinggal di bibirnya. Menutup wajah frustasi, ia jatuh terduduk.

Ya Tuhan, apa yang baru saja terjadi?!

Apa yang pemuda itu lakukan?!

Kenapa...?

..

..

..

Kuroko tidak ingat bagaimana mereka bisa berakhir dalam posisi seperti ini. Dan ia tidak tahu bagaimana sosok sahabat _pink_ -nya berhasil masuk ke dalam apartemennya yang terkunci.

Pagi itu ia terbangun oleh samar-samar suara yang memanggilnya. Awalnya ia mengira dirinya masih bermimpi dan mengeratkan pelukan pada guling kesayangannya, namun suara-suara yang semakin lama terdengar dekat dan jelas membuatnya terusik.

" _What the—?!"_

"Astaga, astaga, mereka manis sekali!"

"Satsuki? Kau tahu tentang ini?"

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak sebodoh kau, Dai-chan. Oh, lihat mereka! Mimpi apa aku semalam, ya Tuhan!"

"Aku akan membangunkan Tetsu!"

"Coba saja dan kau akan menyesal! Tunggu, mana ponselku? Kamera, kamera, aku harus mengabadikan momen ini!"

Saat itu juga ia tersadar sepenuhnya. Tubuhnya terkunci dan tak bisa digerakkan. Guling yang dipeluknya entah sejak kapan berubah menjadi keras meski rasanya sangat hangat dan nyaman. Dan begitu ia membuka mata, ia tahu wajahnya sudah berubah semerah udang rebus.

Di depan matanya adalah dada bidang Akashi Seijuurou.

Sekali lagi, dada A-K-A-S-H-I S-E-I-J-U-U-R-O-U.

Mau tak mau otaknya kembali memutar kejadian semalam. Selagi menunggu Akashi berganti pakaian, ia segera membereskan semua kekacauan dan kembali membuatkan cokelat hangat untuk mereka berdua. Hujan tak kunjung reda, memaksa mereka melewati malam dengan sedikit canggung. Ia ingat sempat menyalakan televisi dan merasakan kantuk setelahnya, namun untuk terbangun di atas sofa dalam posisi seperti ini sama sekali tak pernah dibayangkannya.

"Sungguh cara yang sopan untuk bertamu, Satsuki, Daiki."

Suara lembut nan tajam bagai pisau berlapis beludru itu mengalun halus mengagetkan dirinya. Ia membeku. Belum lagi suara terkejut yang selanjutnya terdengar dan sama sekali tidak membantu.

"A-Akashi!"

"Ah, Akashi-kun, selamat pagi!"

Astaga, bagaimana bisa ia melupakan kehadiran dua sosok yang berpotensi jadi maling itu? Sangat memalukan tertangkap basah dalam posisi seperti ini. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Tanpa sadar ia meremas kaos Akashi. Di luar dugaan, dekapan pada pinggang dan kepalanya mengerat, membuat wajahnya kini makin menempel pada perpotongan leher pemuda itu.

Sesuatu membuncah memenuhi dadanya dan membuatnya kesulitan bernafas.

"Jadi? Bisa berikan aku alasan yang bagus hingga kalian datang dan menerobos masuk rumah orang lain pagi-pagi? Dengan begitu aku akan mempertimbangkannya untuk tidak melapor polisi."

"W-wah, tenang Akashi! Kami tidak bermaksud mengganggu kalian! _Hell,_ aku bahkan tidak tahu kau ada di sini! Jadi, ehm, apa yang terjadi? Sekarang kau berkencan dengan Tetsu? Bagai—auwww!"

" _Gomen ne,_ Akashi-kun! Kami hanya kebetulan sedang lari pagi di sekitar sini dan mampir untuk mengajak Tetsu-chan mencari sarapan bersama. Tapi tenang saja, kami akan segera pergi! Jadi silahkan lanjutkan tidur kalian dan selamat bersenang-senang!"

"Auw—Hey, Satsuki! Aku belum selesei! Hey!"

Selanjutnya, Kuroko sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang terjadi hingga Momoi menyeret pergi Aomine yang memekik tak terima—ia terlalu sibuk membuat dirinya tak terlihat dan mengecil sebisa mungkin, berharap bumi menelannya saat itu juga. Bahkan ketika akhirnya terdengar bunyi pintu menutup, ia masih tidak berani untuk melepaskan diri dan mendongak.

"Apa kau begitu suka memelukku?"

Suara itu begitu dekat, rendah, dan seksi, membuat Kuroko terperanjat dan dengan segera melepaskan pelukannya. Namun, ia kalah cepat karena tangan kekar Akashi dengan sigap menariknya hingga ia kembali terjatuh ke dalam dekapan pemuda itu.

"A-Akashi-kun—" Ia tergagap saat merasakan pelukan posesif yang melingkari pinggangnya.

"Ini hari minggu dan aku masih mengantuk."

"T-tapi..."

Kuroko tidak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya ketika melihat Akashi sudah terpejam. Ia menggigit bibir. Batinnya berkecamuk. Tak menemukan celah untuk keluar, ia memutuskan untuk menyerah dan mencoba memejamkan mata—berusaha sekeras mungkin menenangkan jantungnya yang berdebar tak karuan.

Dan ia terus terjaga sepanjang pagi menjelang siang itu.

..

..

..

Sering Kuroko bertanya-tanya, apa keputusannya saat itu sudah tepat? Berulang kali ia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ia melakukan hal yang benar, namun sikap Akashi dari hari ke hari semakin menggoyahkannya. Tidak, Akashi tidak menjahatinya. Justru sebaliknya, pemuda itu sangat baik kepadanya. Terlalu baik, hingga ia takut akan salah mengartikannya dan mengharapkan lebih.

Momoi dan Aomine tidak pernah menyinggung pagi memalukan itu, meski ia tahu mulut mereka telah bocor kemana-mana. Semua—bahkan para anggota tim basket—kini melihatnya dan Akashi dengan tatapan berbeda. Dan sikap Akashi yang terlihat jelas menaruh perhatian lebih padanya sama sekali tidak membantu.

Kuroko tahu apa yang ada di pikiran mereka. Tapi karena tak ada yang berani mengkonfrontasinya, ia pun tak bisa mengklarifikasikan kebenarannya.

Dan itu cukup membuatnya frustasi. Seperti saat ini.

"Bersulang!"

"Untuk kemenangan kita!"

"Untuk kapten Kaoru!"

"Dan untuk kapten baru kita!"

"Yeah!"

Suara dentingan gelas bir yang saling beradu memenuhi ruangan luas ber- _tatami_ itu. Kuroko tersenyum kecil, mau tak mau ikut merasa bahagia melihat wajah-wajah penuh semangat di depannya.

Tim mereka berhasil melaju sampai babak final. Dan sesuai prediksi semua orang, mereka keluar sebagai pemenang dengan skor akhir fantastis. Sayang, pertandingan itu sekaligus menandakan berakhirnya kegiatan Kaoru di klub basket. Pemuda itu berniat mengundurkan diri agar dapat lebih fokus mengerjakan skripsinya—bagaimanapun ia adalah seorang mahasiswa tingkat akhir.

Berkat Akashi, mereka berhasil merayakan kemenangan mereka sekaligus pesta perpisahan untuk Kaoru di sebuah restoran—yang, ehm—mahal tanpa perlu melakukan reservasi. Tak tanggung-tanggung, pemuda merah itu juga menawarkan diri untuk mentraktir semuanya—yang tentu saja langsung disambut dengan sukacita.

"Kau harus mencobanya walau sedikit, Tetsu. Ini yang dinamakan jalan menuju kedewasaan!"

Aomine menyeringai sambil menyodorkan segelas besar bir ke hadapannya, namun sebuah tangan familiar terjulur dan menyingkirkannya.

"Aku yakin ada banyak jalan menuju kedewasaan, Daiki."

"Cih," Aomine mendecih tak puas.

"Tapi Kurokocchi sudah cukup umur- _ssu,_ biarkan dia meminumnya sedikit. Kau ingin mencobanya kan, ne, Kurokocchi?"

"Kau berani menentangku, Ryouta?"

Sebelum gunting sempat melayang, Kaoru segera melerainya sambil terkekeh. "Sudah, sudah, jangan terlalu _over protective_ begitu, Kapten. Kenapa tidak kita tanyakan saja pada Kuroko-chan?"

Kuroko yang tengah menyesap jus jeruknya—sayang restoran bergaya tradisional ini tidak menyediakan _vanilla milkshake_ —berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memanas saat semua pasang mata tertuju ke arahnya. Bahkan para anggota klub yang berada di meja lain ikut memandangnya ingin tahu. Meski ini bukan pertama kalinya Akashi bertingkah bak pacar yang _over protective_ , tetap saja saat-saat seperti ini enak dijadikan tontonan.

Dalam hati ia mendesah. Akashi telah bersikeras memesankannya jus alih-alih bir dengan dalih tidak baik untuk dirinya yang tidak pernah menyentuh alkohol. Jadi, tidak mungkin ia bilang kalau sebenarnya ia ingin mencoba mencicipinya, kan?

"Tak apa, Kise-kun. Aku tidak begitu menginginkannya."

Akashi tersenyum puas, sementara Kise merengut dan hendak merengek jika saja Murasakibara tidak segera menyumpal mulutnya dengan sepotong besar kentang berlumur saus daging.

"Kau berisik, Kise-chin. Sebagai gantinya aku ambil ini nee."

Dan sumpit pemuda ungu itu dengan gesit menjepit dua potong daging dari piring Kise, mengundang pekikan tak jelas dari mulut penuh si _blonde_. Midorima yang duduk di antara mereka berdua hanya bisa berdecak dengan perempatan di keningnya.

Selanjutnya, pesta berlangsung dengan lancar dan penuh tawa. Atau setidaknya Kuroko pikir begitu, sampai bunyi dering ponsel terdengar dari tasnya. Ia segera mengambilnya lalu memohon diri untuk menerima panggilan di luar.

Berdiri di teras yang sepi dan dingin, ia mengambil nafas dalam sebelum menempelkan ponsel biru itu ke telinganya. Firasat tak enak yang ia rasakan seharian ini tiba-tiba kembali menyeruak dan membuatnya gugup.

" _Moshi-moshi,_ Haruto-san?"

" _Nona! Bagaimana kabar Anda?"_

"Aku baik-baik saja. Apa ada sesuatu terjadi?" tanyanya tak sabar.

" _Nona, sebenarnya..."_

Kuroko merasa tubuhnya melemas kendati ia baru saja makan. Matanya membulat dan bergetar mendengar penjelasan dari seberang sana. Dan begitu sambungan terputus, ia segera kembali ke dalam dengan tergesa dan mengambil tasnya.

"Tetsuna?"

Ia menatap Akashi sambil berusaha memasang _poker face_ andalannya.

"Maaf, Akashi-kun, tapi aku harus pergi sekarang," ia mencoba bersuara setenang mungkin, tapi sepertinya Akashi menangkap sesuatu yang salah pada dirinya. Manik dwiwarna itu menyipit, namun ia mengabaikannya dan berdiri membungkuk pada seisi ruangan. _"Minna, gomenasai._ Aku lupa jika aku memiliki janji penting malam ini. Aku harus pergi, silahkan lanjutkan pesta kalian."

Dan sebelum ada yang sempat memprotes, Kuroko segera beranjak keluar ruangan. Akashi berseru, "Tunggu, Tetsuna!"

Kuroko tersentak ketika sebuah tangan menarik lengannya dan memaksanya berbalik. Wajah Akashi berada persis di depannya. Meski teras tempat mereka berdiri sekarang remang-remang, ia dapat melihat wajah pemuda itu yang diliputi kekhawatiran.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Kuroko terdiam, tak tahu harus berkata apa. Merasakan kedua matanya mulai memanas, ia memalingkan wajah. "A-aku harus segera pergi ke Kyoto," lirihnya.

Akashi mengangguk tanpa bertanya lagi. "Baiklah, aku akan mengantarmu. Tunggu di sini sebentar, oke?"

Ia menurut, dan begitu Akashi kembali dengan tas di pundaknya, mereka berjalan menuju tempat parkir dengan tangan Akashi menggenggamnya erat.

Perjalanan berlangsung dalam keheningan. Akashi bersikeras mengantarnya langsung ke Kyoto, tapi ia menolak dan meminta pemuda itu mengantarnya ke stasiun terdekat. Setibanya di sana, Akashi kembali mengaitkan jari mereka dan membawanya masuk. Ia merasa tubuhnya mati rasa dan sedikit linglung. Karenanya, ia hanya mampu terdiam dan membiarkan Akashi menuntunnya. Pemuda itu bahkan membelikannya tiket.

Tak perlu menunggu lama hingga kereta datang dan pintu otomatisnya terbuka. Tangan Akashi yang sedari tadi terpaut dengan tangannya kini beralih menangkup kedua pipinya. Sekarang ia dihadapkan dengan sepasang mata yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang dapat membuatnya meleleh saat itu juga jika saja ia berada dalam kondisi normal. Namun saat ini ia bahkan tidak dapat merasakan apa pun selain dingin di tubuhnya.

"Kau yakin akan pergi sendiri? Haruskah aku menemanimu?" tanya Akashi lembut.

Kuroko tahu ada banyak pertanyaan yang ingin dilontarkan Akashi. Oleh karena itu, ia berterima kasih karena pemuda itu mengerti dan menahannya.

"Tidak perlu, Akashi-kun. Aku baik-baik saja."

Akashi mendesah, "Baiklah."

Dan selanjutnya ia hanya bisa tertegun ketika sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh kulitnya. Akashi mencium keningnya.

"Hati-hati di jalan."

Sesuatu yang hangat menyelusup masuk ke dalam dadanya, menghapus perlahan rasa kelu yang sempat singgah. Ia tersenyum kecil dan berucap pelan, "Terima kasih."

Yah, semua akan baik-baik saja.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _To be continued..._

Next chap identitas Kuroko yang sebenarnya bakal terungkap?!

Stay tuned and thx for read! ^^


	6. The Reason

" _Nyonya besar dalam keadaan kritis, Nona. Beliau tidak sadarkan diri sejak kemarin malam."_

Kata-kata itu terus bergaung di kepala Kuroko bahkan ketika ia tiba di stasiun Kyoto dan menemukan mobil jemputan sudah menunggunya. Dalam hati ia terus berdoa agar sesuatu yang buruk tidak terjadi. Bayangan akan dirinya kehilangan anggota keluarga lagi membuat perutnya mual.

Deru halus mesin mobil memecah keheningan malam saat Mercedes Benz berwarna hitam mengkilap yang ditumpanginya memasuki pekarangan rumah bergaya tradisional Jepang yang luas. Beberapa ruangan masih tampak menyala—terlihat dari cahaya yang menembus keluar permukaan pintu-pintu geser, sementara yang lain sudah terlihat gelap gulita. Malam belum terlalu larut, yakni pukul 9 malam, namun aktivitas di rumah ini memang selalu berakhir lebih awal.

"Kita sudah sampai, Nona."

Mobil berhenti di depan bangunan utama. Kuroko mengangguk dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada sang supir. "Terima kasih, Jiro-san."

Sesosok pria dengan rambut yang mulai memutih dan wajah yang dihiasi keriput menyambutnya begitu ia turun dari mobil.

"Nona! Anda sudah datang!"

"Haruto-san," sapanya singkat. "Di mana nenek?"

Pria berusia 70 tahunan yang menjabat sebagai kepala pelayan itu membungkuk sebelum memandunya masuk. "Beliau ada di kamarnya, Nona."

Dan ia melangkah tergesa.

.

.

Fated to You

Romance/Drama/Hurt

Akashi x Fem!Kuroko

Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

DLDR!

.

.

CHAPTER 5

.

.

Melewati lorong panjang dengan deretan pintu geser bermotifkan bunga Sakura, mereka berpapasan dengan tiga sosok familiar—sepasang pria dan wanita paruh baya, serta seorang pemuda yang seusia dengannya. Sang pria memakai setelah kerjanya yang berupa jas, sedangkan si wanita tampak seperti ibu-ibu sosialita pada umumnya dengan dandanan yang mewah dan glamour. Sementara itu, si pemuda dengan penampilan sederhana— _jeans,_ kaos, dan kardigan—mengikuti dengan wajah bosan.

"Cih, kukira nenek tua itu sudah mati."

"Jangan bicara kasar seperti itu di depan anakmu, Shizu."

"Aku hanya berkata jujur. Kenapa? Bukankah kau juga berharap dia cepat mati? Aku sampai melewatkan pesta dengan teman-temanku demi datang kemari. Sungguh sia-sia."

"Tenanglah. Ibu tidak akan bertahan lama. Bukankah dokter juga bilang begitu?"

Wanita itu mendengus. "Yah, kuharap kau benar, _nii-san._ Aku sudah muak berurusan dengannya."

Pembicaraan itu bergaung memenuhi lorong. Kuroko mengepalkan tangan mendengarnya. Hingga saat jarak mereka menipis, ketiganya mulai menyadari keberadaannya. Wanita itu menyeringai melihatnya.

"Oh, lihat siapa yang datang jika bukan _Kuroko-chan!"_

Ia mengangguk singkat. "Selamat malam, Mayuzumi-san."

Wanita itu, Mayuzumi Shizuka, masih setia menyeringai. "Yah, selamat malam untukmu juga, Kuroko-chan. Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali kita bertemu." Sepasang mata berhias bulu lentik itu berkilat menatapnya sebelum melanjutkan, "Kulihat kau telah tumbuh menjadi gadis cantik seperti ibumu. Hanya saja kuharap kau tidak menuruni sifatnya atau itu akan menjadi aib untuk keluarga kita. Ah, tunggu sebentar, kau bahkan bukan seorang Mayuzumi! Maafkan aku telah berbicara melantur~"

Tawa menyebalkan keluar dari bibir merah Shizuka. Kuroko dapat merasakan buku-buku jarinya yang mulai memutih seiring dengan kepalan tangannya yang mengencang. Namun, ia berusaha mempertahankan wajahnya agar tetap netral. Beruntung Haruto memilih waktu yang tepat untuk menyelamatkan situasi.

"Makan malam sudah siap, Tuan, Nyonya."

"Aku akan langsung kembali. Masih ada pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan."

Usai berkata begitu, sang pria, Mayuzumi Shinsuke, segera melangkah pergi dan melewatinya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"Aku juga tidak ingin berada di sini lebih lama lagi," ucap Shizuka sebelum mengikuti Shinsuke. "Ayo, Chihiro."

Kuroko masih terdiam di tempatnya, bahkan ketika matanya bersirobok dengan sepasang manik abu-abu yang tampak mati. Mesik tak ada raut berarti dari wajah pemuda itu, namun ia bisa mengerti apa yang hendak disampaikannya.

' _Maafkan ibuku.'_

Dan itu cukup untuk membuat kepalan tangannya melonggar.

..

..

..

Keluarga Mayuzumi merupakan salah satu grup konglomerat yang cukup berpengaruh di Jepang dengan kerajaan bisnis yang bergerak di bidang konstruksi, otomotif, dan finansial. Seperti halnya keluarga pebisnis lain yang kerap mengalami konflik internal, persaingan pun terjadi di antara tiga bersaudara Mayuzumi dalam perebutan kekuasaan. Mereka adalah Mayuzumi Shinichi, putra pertama, dan kedua adiknya, Mayuzumi Shinsuke dan Mayuzumi Shizuka. Masing-masing mengepalai satu bidang perusahaan beserta cabang-cabangnya.

Puncak konflik terjadi ketika sang komisaris, Mayuzumi Akihito, yang tak lain adalah kepala keluarga Mayuzumi saat itu, memilih putra pertamanya sebagai ahli waris yang sah. Namun skandal menyusul saat Mayuzumi Shinichi dikabarkan mengencani seorang wanita penghibur dan berniat untuk menikahinya. Dia pun dicoret dari daftar ahli waris sekaligus anggota keluarga Mayuzumi, menyisakan dua adiknya yang saling bersitegang.

Beberapa tahun kemudian, sang komisaris menghembuskan nafas terakhir akibat serangan jantung setelah mendapat berita kecelakaan yang menewaskan putra pertamanya beserta sang istri. Tanpa ahli waris sah yang sempat ditunjuk, jabatan komisaris pun digantikan oleh Mayuzumi Hanako, istrinya. Kemudian, Hanako pun membawa anak dari putra pertamanya kembali ke kediaman Mayuzumi untuk dirawatnya.

Yah, anak itu adalah dirinya, Kuroko Tetsuna.

"Nngghhh~"

Ia melenguh saat merasakan usapan halus di kepalanya. Mendongak, ia menemukan matanya bertatapan dengan sepasang mata ramah yang mulai termakan usia. Ia langsung terbangun sepenuhnya.

" _Obaasan!_ Kau sudah sadar!" serunya lega. "Tunggu sebentar, aku akan memanggil Fuji _sensei!"_

Namun, tangannya segera ditahan sebelum ia sempat berdiri.

"Temani _obaasan_ sebentar, hm?"

Mendengar suara lemah itu, ia menurut dan balas menggenggam tangan dingin yang berkeriput itu lembut. Semalam suntuk dirinya menemani sosok lemah yang hanya mampu terbaring tak berdaya dengan berbagai macam alat yang membantu menopang hidupnya itu. Ia tak hentinya bersyukur ketika Fuji _sensei,_ dokter pribadi keluarga mereka, menyatakan jika kondisi kritis Hanako berhasil terlewati dan hanya perlu menunggunya sadar.

"Lagi-lagi aku membuatmu khawatir. Maafkan _obaasan,_ Sayang..."

Ia berusaha menahan lelehan yang mengancam keluar dari matanya. "Apa yang _obaasan_ katakan? Tentu saja aku mengkhawatirkanmu, semua mengkhawatirkanmu."

Tapi yang menyambutnya hanyalah senyum getir.

"Aku tak yakin Shinsuke dan Shizuka mengkhawatirkanku..."

Tepatnya adalah dua tahun yang lalu ketika penyakit komplikasi yang diderita Hanako dinyatakan memburuk. Demi menunjang kesehatannya, dokter menyarankannya untuk tinggal di rumah peristirahatan keluarga Mayuzumi yang terletak di Kyoto—jauh dari hiruk pikuk dan udara kotor Tokyo. Namun, meski begitu, tak pernah ada satu pun anak atau cucunya yang datang berkunjung.

Kecuali dirinya.

Dibesarkan di lingkungan yang menolaknya—dimana keberadaannya dicap sebagai anak pelacur yang tak pantas menyandang nama Mayuzumi, ia hanya mampu bergantung pada Hanako, satu-satunya orang yang selalu melindunginya. Dan kini, ketika tak ada satu pun anggota keluarga yang dapat wanita itu andalkan, ia bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri untuk selalu berada sisinya.

Ia ingin menemani wanita itu selama yang ia bisa. Oleh karena itulah ia menolak semua beasiswa luar negeri yang datang padanya.

"Lupakan tentang mereka," Hanako mengusap tangannya lembut. "Sekarang ceritakan bagaimana kabarmu. Apa kau sudah merasa nyaman di klub barumu?"

"Ya, semua orang sangat baik dan menyenangkan."

"Syukurlah," senyum hangat terukir di wajah Hanako. "Generasi Keajaiban, huh? Anak-anak yang berhasil menggoyahkan wajah datar cucuku. Aku harus berterima kasih pada mereka," tambahnya seraya tertawa kecil.

Tatapan Kuroko melembut. Yah, untuk saat ini hanya senyum itu yang ia butuhkan.

..

..

..

Setelah memastikan kondisi neneknya membaik, Kuroko memutuskan untuk kembali ke Tokyo dan entah kenapa sama sekali tak terkejut melihat Akashi sudah menunggunya di stasiun mengingat pemuda itu telah menanyakan hari dan jam kepulangannya. Ia sadar dirinya telah begitu terbiasa dengan keberadaan Akashi di sekitarnya dan itu menakutkan.

Meski di sisi lain ia merasa lega karena pemuda merah itu masih tidak menanyakan apa pun.

Seminggu penuh absen, ia langsung disambut dengan setumpuk tugas dan persiapan _event_ tahunan Fakultas Musik, _charity concert_ —konser amal, yang akan digelar satu bulan lagi. Dirinya yang ditunjuk sebagai panitia dan salah satu pengisi acara mau tak mau harus merelakan waktunya di klub basket demi keberhasilan acara ini.

Meski berkedok sebuah konser amal, pementasan ini telah terkenal sebagai ajang kompetisi terselubung antar mahasiswa—bukan untuk nilai maupun peringkat juara, melainkan kesempatan menjadi bintang sesungguhnya karena para agen dan produser terkenal akan selalu mengisi sebagian kursi penonton. Mengetahui betapa pentingnya acara ini bagi yang lain cukup membuat ia bertekad untuk tidak mengacaukannya.

Selain itu, ini merupakan kesempatan yang bagus untuk sedikit menjauh dari Akashi.

"Sudah kuduga, berpasangan dengan Kuroko-chan memang yang terbaik! Mau makan malam bersamaku setelah ini?"

Kuroko mendongak dari kertas partiturnya, menatap datar pemuda yang tengah tersenyum menawan di depannya. Senyum yang ia akui memang tak bisa ditolak siapa pun.

" _Gomen senpai,_ aku sudah memiliki janji dengan teman—"

"Tentu saja kau boleh bergabung dengan kami, Hajime _senpai!"_

Kalimatnya terpotong saat pintu terbuka dan sesosok berambut _pink_ muncul dengan wajah riang. Berjalan menghampirinya, sosok itu menggandeng lengannya dan memasang _puppy eyes._

"Ne, Tetsu-chan?"

Ia hanya mampu mengangguk. "Tentu saja," jawabnya, berusaha menghilangkan keterkejutannya melihat dua orang di depannya saling mengenal. Sebenarnya ia sadar jika dirinya tak perlu terkejut. Kita tengah membicarakan seorang Momoi Satsuki. Apa yang akan luput dari perhatian gadis itu? _Well,_ pastinya bukan sosok menyilaukan seperti Hajime.

Hajime tertawa.

"Terima kasih, Momoi-chan!"

Hajime Shiota, mahasiswa senior jurusan piano, _partner_ yang akan menjadi pengiringnya dalam konser nanti. Selain rumor kejeniusannya dalam bermain piano dan label _playboy_ yang melekat padanya, ia sama sekali tidak mengenal pemuda itu. Namun, meski ini adalah pertama kalinya mereka bertemu dan berlatih bersama, ia merasa cukup nyaman. Bagaimana pun memang tak seharusnya kita melihat seseorang dari luarnya saja, kan?

Mereka bertiga pergi ke sebuah kafe baru yang sangat ingin dikunjungi Momoi. Ia hanya menurut ketika gadis itu dengan semangat memesankannya makanan yang konon menjadi rekomendasi tempat ini. Selama ada _vanilla milkshake,_ ia tak masalah.

"Jadi, kalian akan berkolaborasi dalam konser nanti?! Kyaaa, aku tak sabar menantikannya! Akan aku pastikan untuk mengajak teman-temanku yang lain menontonnya!" seru Momoi antusias. Matanya bersinar-sinar.

Sekali lagi Hajime tertawa. "Kami akan sangat menghargainya, Momoi-chan!"

Minuman mereka tiba dan ia dengan senang hati segera menyesap cairan putih kesukaannya itu ketika merasakan sebuah tatapan intens mengarah padanya. Ia mendongak dan mendapati Hajime tengah memperhatikannya dengan senyum geli tersungging di wajahnya.

"Apa kau begitu menyukai _vanilla milkshake?"_

Kuroko tak tahu kenapa wajahnya tiba-tiba terasa menghangat, seolah ia baru saja ketahuan melakukan sesuatu yang memalukan. Ia hanya mengangguk.

"Ya, aku menyukainya."

"Manis sekali."

"Eh?"

Ia tak yakin dengan apa yang didengarnya, dan ia sama sekali tak sadar akan Momoi yang mengawasi mereka berdua dengan mata berkilat. Oleh karena itu, sekali lagi ia hanya menurut saat gadis itu mengajak mereka berfoto bersama sembari menunggu makanan pesanan mereka datang.

" _Nice!_ Aku akan mengunggahnya ke akun instagramku!"

Andai saja ia tahu jika sahabatnya itu baru saja merusak semua rencana briliannya.

..

..

..

Keinginannya guna terbebas dari Akashi untuk sementara waktu kandas sudah saat keesokan hari—disusul hari-hari dan dua minggu berikutnya, pemuda itu selalu muncul di depannya. Entah itu untuk mengajaknya makan siang atau pulang bersama. Keterlibatannya dalam konser ini memang membuat kesibukannya bertambah dan sering mengharuskannya pulang larut, namun meski ia telah mengatakan dirinya baik-baik saja, pemuda merah itu bersikeras untuk tetap menjemputnya dan mengantarnya pulang.

Alhasil sekarang ia bukan hanya menjadi bahan gosip klub basket, tapi juga seisi fakultas musik.

"Hei, pacarmu datang, tuh!"

Kuroko yang tengah memeriksa tiket hasil cetakan baru yang siap didistribusikan terkesiap saat salah satu senior menyikut lengannya. Ia bisa mendengar cekikian dan bisik-bisik para wanita di sekitarnya—yang tak ayal lagi tengah membicarakan sosok bermahkota merah yang baru saja memasuki ruangan.

"Akashi-kun bukan pacarku," jawabnya datar, berusaha menyembunyikan rona samar di wajahnya. Namun seperti biasa tak ada yang mendengarkan. Mendesah, ia merapikan kembali tumpukan tiket di tangannya sebelum meraih tasnya dan berpamitan.

Entah sejak kapan, tapi tangan mereka akan secara otomatis bertemu setiap jarak menipis, mencari-cari kehangatan satu sama lain dan saling menggenggam erat—seolah itu adalah hal paling natural di dunia. Dan ketika Kuroko memandang jari-jari mereka yang bertautan, ia sadar bahwa ia telah membiarkan dirinya jatuh terlalu dalam.

Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa resah.

"Kuroko-chan? Kau sudah mau pulang?"

Terkejut, ia melepas tangannya dari genggaman Akashi, namun pemuda itu dengan cepat kembali menangkapnya—menggenggamnya erat. Ia meringis sebelum mendongak ke arah sosok Hajime yang berhenti di depan mereka. Tapi belum sempat ia membuka mulut, Akashi sudah mendahuluinya.

"Kau masih ada perlu dengannya?" tanyanya dingin.

Kuroko hanya dapat mengunci bibir melihat perubahan sikap Akashi setiap berhadapan dengan Hajime. Aura ketegangan yang kental memenuhi udara, membuat siapa saja yang merasakannya menahan nafas.

Namun, bukannya terintimidasi, Hajime hanya terkekeh.

"Sayang sekali, kukira akhirnya aku bisa mendapat kesempatan untuk mengantarmu pulang hari ini, Kuroko-chan."

Ia dapat melihat mata Akashi yang menyipit berbahaya.

"Sayang sekali kalau begitu."

Untuk sesaat kedua pemuda itu saling bertatapan, hingga sebuah suara memanggil Hajime dari pintu ruang panitia. Pemuda bersurai _almond_ itu hanya melambai singkat sebelum kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada Kuroko.

"Baiklah, sampai bertemu lagi di sesi latihan terakhir kita besok, Kuroko-chan!"

Kuroko memejamkan mata saat Hajime menepuk kepalanya lembut sebelum berjalan melewatinya.

"Ah, ya," ucap Hajime tiba-tiba, membuat mereka menoleh. Ia bersumpah sempat menangkap lirikan mata pemuda itu ke arah Akashi sebelum beralih kepadanya dan tersenyum. "Kotak _bento_ -mu waktu itu benar-benar enak. Aku menantikan menu yang berbeda untuk selanjutnya," ucapnya seraya berkedip sebelum benar-benar berlalu dari mereka.

Hening. Hingga suara sedingin es Akashi menembus bak peluru di telinganya.

"Kau membuatkannya bento?"

Ia mengangguk, tak mengerti kenapa nada Akashi terdengar seakan pemuda itu memojokannya. _"Senpai_ bilang dia bosan makan siang di luar dan ingin mencicipi masakanku," jawabnya sembari mengingat-ingat latihan terakhir mereka tiga hari lalu.

"Kapan kau akan latihan dengannya besok?"

"Jam 9 pagi."

"Bagus. Dan ingat, jangan pernah membuatkannya _bento_ lagi. Kau mengerti?"

Ia memandang ekspresi Akashi yang mengeras, entah kenapa tiba-tiba merasa takut. Tanpa sadar ia berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkramannya sekali lagi, namun pemuda itu tak membiarkannya.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya meringis.

"Karena aku memerintahkanmu."

Jawaban yang lugas dan tegas, namun sayang tak cukup memuaskan. Sebaliknya, mendengar itu memancing kemarahan yang entah sejak kapan tersimpan di dadanya.

"Maaf, tapi aku tak ingat pernah memberimu hak untuk memerintahku, Akashi-kun. Aku akan memasak untuk siapapun yang aku mau dan kau tidak bisa melarangku," ucapnya datar namun mematikan. Dengan sekali hentakan, ia melepas paksa tangannya dari genggaman pemuda itu.

"Tetsu—"

"Kurasa aku akan pulang sendiri hari ini."

Menyembunyikan wajah di balik poninya, ia segera beranjak pergi sebelum Akashi sempat bereaksi lebih jauh.

Sial! Apa yang pemuda itu pikirkan?! Ia sudah cukup bersabar dengan segala sikap posesif yang ditujukan Akashi padanya, menahan diri untuk tidak meleleh dengan semua perhatian yang pemuda itu limpahkan padanya. Akashi memperlakukannya berbeda dari temannya yang lain. Ia sadar sepenuhnya akan hal itu, namun tetap tak dapat menebak arti di balik semua sikap ambigunya.

Jika bukan karena masa lalu mereka yang kurang mengenakkan, ia akan mengira Akashi tengah cemburu pada Hajime.

Tapi itu tidak mungkin, kan?

Kuroko tersenyum miris.

Sangat tidak mungkin.

..

..

..

Akashi tidak menelepon, dan Kuroko bersyukur ia tidak perlu berusaha mengabaikan panggilan masuk pemuda itu. Ia telah menghubungi Hajime dan memintanya untuk memundurkan jadwal latihan mereka, mengantisipasi seandainya Akashi muncul di ruang latihan pagi ini. Ia sedang tidak ingin bertemu dengannya.

Memutuskan bahwa dirinya sedang malas memasak sarapan, ia langsung mandi dan bersiap, tak lupa memberi makan Nigou sebelum keluar. Anjing itu menatap kepergiannya dengan muka memelas, membuatnya sadar jika akhir-akhir ini ia jarang menghabiskan waktu dengannya. Ia membuat _mental note_ untuk mengajaknya jalan-jalan besok Minggu.

Waktu baru menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi, namun jalanan kampus telah padat merayap. Menjepit _sandwich tuna_ yang dibelinya di _minimarket_ ke mulut, Kuroko mencari _spot_ kosong di taman dekat gedung fakultas dan mengeluarkan laptopnya. Kompetisi yang paling ia tunggu-tunggu dan hanya diadakan lima tahun sekali, _International Jean Sibelius Violin Competition,_ akan digelar kurang dari lima bulan lagi. Hino _sensei_ telah mengirim beberapa video yang harus dipelajarinya sebelum pendaftaran resmi dibuka.

Konsentrasinya terpecah dan ia terkesiap ketika _earphone_ di telinga kanannya terlepas dan nafas hangat berhembus di lehernya.

"Hmm, Jean Sibelius? Kompetisimu selanjutnya?"

Dengan cepat ia menoleh dan hampir terlonjak mendapati wajah yang hanya berjarak beberapa inci darinya. _"Senpai!"_

Hajime tertawa lepas.

"Akhirnya aku bisa melihat ekspresi lain selain wajah datarmu itu!"

Tanpa sadar ia menggembungkan pipinya. "Sama sekali tidak lucu."

Tawa Hajime terhenti, dan ia merasa salah tingkah ketika pemuda itu menatapnya lama.

" _Senpai?"_

Seolah tersadar, Hajime hanya tersenyum dan segera memalingkan wajah. Namun ia tak melewatkan setitik rona segar yang menghias kedua pipinya. Apa pemuda itu sakit?

"Mau ikut denganku? Kudengar hari ini mereka sudah mulai menyiapkan panggungnya."

Ia mengangguk sebelum mematikan laptopnya. "Tentu."

Beberapa orang menyapa mereka begitu ia dan Hajime memasuki salah satu aula pertunjukan milik fakultas yang akan mereka gunakan tiga hari lagi. Pemuda itu berpamitan padanya sebentar saat salah seorang temannya memanggilnya, meninggalkannya sendirian mengawasi para senior yang tengah bekerja.

"Kuroko!"

Ia menoleh ke sudut bawah panggung, menemukan seorang senior yang paling suka menggodanya dan Akashi, tengah melambai ke arahnya. Ia berjalan menghampiri wanita itu.

"Ishida _senpai,"_ sapanya.

Menghiraukan sapaannya, wanita itu menyikut lengannya sambil berbisik, "Sudah kubilang jangan terlalu dekat dengan si _playboy_ itu. Bagaimana jika pacarmu yang _hot_ itu melihatnya?"

Tahu bahwa penjelasannya mengenai hubungannya dengan Akashi tidak akan didengarkan, ia hanya bisa meringis dalam hati dan membiarkan wanita itu berceloteh, hingga kejadian selanjutnya berlangsung begitu cepat ketika sebuah seruan panik terdengar dari atas mereka dan ia mendongak—terbelalak melihat salah satu lampu panggung terjun bebas di depan matanya.

"Kalian berdua, awas!"

 _ **Brukkkk.**_

"Kyaaaaaaa!"

"Ishida!"

"Kuroko-chan!"

Dengungan panik bak kawanan lebah memenuhi ruangan, namun semua terdengar samar di telinga Kuroko. Ia merintih, merasakan sakit luar biasa menyerang bagian belakang kepalanya. Bisa ia rasakan cairan hangat yang merembes keluar melalui kulitnya.

Dan sebelum ia sempat memikirkan apapun, semuanya gelap.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _To be continued..._

Yah, begitulah XD

Ternyata Kuroko adalah seorang Mayuzumi! Ojou-san pula! wkwkwkwk

Konflik sesungguhnya baru akan dimulai chap depan. Dan buat kalian yang menanti Kagami, dia bakal muncul di chap setelahnya.

So, stay tuned!

And thx for read! ^^


End file.
